From Bower To Bedsheets
by Tankou001
Summary: When Hinata has a passionate night with Shino in the urge to become a full fledged woman she gets a bit of addiction to the actions that took place. What will she do to satisfy her urges? HinataxHarem Fic. M for extremely juicy lemons, and some swearing
1. A New Addiction

From Bower To Bedsheets

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here to bring you a new fanfic. I know that Chouji has been the center of attention for my last to fics, and not everyone likes him. However I, as a fan of Hinata, know that MANY people are enamored of the Hyuuga Heiress. This is a fic entirely revolving around the shy girl. Furthermore this fic is not just about Hinata, and one guy it is about Hinata and MOST guys. With the exception of one or two of the big characters Hinata gets just about every guy, and many women in this fic.

To be honest, I have no idea if there is a such thing as a harem run by women with a lot of guys, and if there is I can't find the name so this will stay with the title of a Hinata Harem fanfic. In fact the first person who can give me the word for that kind of setup, and have proof of it I will do a favor for. I can Write a One Shot for you, review your stuff, perhaps become your beta when the time comes that I have been on long enough to be one, perhaps even I could do a little 3-4 chapter fic for you, and you call the characters

Anyway. Some of you may be asking, "Why is Hinata the one who owns the Harem?" To this I answer "Read the freakin fic, and find out!" or simply look at the summary for this fic, and get a clue to it

This Fanfic takes place when all of the rookies are 21 so Hinata will be of that age.

So without further ado, And certainly no delay, I give you my newest fic, From Bower To Bedsheets.

HR

Chapter One: A New Addiction

Hinata sat in her room. Lately her father had begun to call her little house "The Hyuuga Bower" for the reason that Hinata rarely let any men into her home, and the men that did see it came out with stories of beautiful plants, and small, set up areas for her pet bower birds, which she had started to grow a liking to when still living in the Hyuuga Compound proper. Since a few years back when Hinata recommended it the Hyuuga Compound had been extended, and added onto, making small apartments, and houses for the more secluded members of the clan for payment to the clan as a whole for the price of the extra privacy. Since the Hyuuga Clan as a whole was funded by the Village of Konoha the apartment's rent was like paying a landlord, the Hyuuga's living in the private homes giving up the benefit of not having to pay for a home, but gaining the benefit of increased privacy, and the chance to do what they wanted without anyone stepping in and telling them they couldn't.

Hyuuga Hinata had first call after her father went over it with the rest of the clan. It was only fair since she has come up with the idea. She was eventually offered free living from her father, but absolutely refused to be treated differently from the others in the family, and willingly paid her rent every month to the rest of the head family. She whistled, and three of her pet bower birds flew to her shoulders, and twittering, mimicking Hinata's whistling, and making little waterfall sounds. Hinata had taught all of her bower birds to mimic humans speech at least a year ago s every one of them spoke to some degree, for the most part just sounding cure as they twittered, and chatted to each other to show off their vocal skill. It always made Hinata giggle how Hiaki, that seemed to like Hinata's father most, and vise versa had developed his own little speech patterns that revolved around her father's speech.

Hyuuga pet her little birds, and took turns inspecting their little bowers, and talking to them. The best part about them being birds was that Hinata didn't feel so shy around them. No stuttering, or pauses, or any other points of shyness were ever heard by the bower birds save for when Hinata brought a female friend to her home to chat with, or have dinner with. Tenten was easily the most commonly seen person around, and Hinata, to some degree, had warmed up to Tenten enough to stutter far less than she did with her other peers. Kura, flew up to Hinata's shoulder, and shooed the other birds off to have her own time with the Hyuuga Heiress. The little birds name was inspired by Kurenai as she was the one such bower bird that Hinata kept that planted seeds in her space, and actively took care of the plants she grew. In fact all of her birds were named after someone she knew. The one most like Shino always arranging little places to keeps small bugs in, never letting any of the other birds eat them. The one that was most like Chouji always eating something. Hinata giggled at the though but soon heard a knock at her door. Quickly the Hyuuga straightened up, and walked briskly to the door, opening it only a crack to prohibit view from the outside. "Y-yes?"

Shino was on the other side of the door, and Hinata blushed, recently developing a bit of a crush on the Aburame man, having been comforted by him after she finally confessed to Naruto, only to find out that he was with Inuzuka Hana. She had run off, and gotten lost outside Konoha, just wanting to have gotten as far away from Naruto as possible, and truly not caring which way. Eventually she was found by Shino who explained everything to her, and comforted her for a while, bringing the Hyuuga Heiress back to Konoha in safety, and being thanked for his troubles from her father. "I came to tell you about a potential mission. Hokage-sama told me to give you a letter, Hinata-san. Would it be alright if I came in?" A bolt of lightning outside struck through the sky, thunder shaking Hinata's ears as it ripped through the air. "It is a bit wet out here, and I would be thankful if you let me dry off..."

Hinata normally did not let men into her home unless it was her father, or an official, but Shino did look horribly soaked outside, and the skies were dark with deep gray clouds, rain pouring in sheets of water outside. What kind of person would Hinata be to deny Shino access into her home if not simply to dry off, and grab an umbrella if not to wait out the storm entirely. "Y-Yes! I'm sorry Shino-kun... I-I'll let you in r-right away." Hinata quickly opened her door the rest of the way, and granted Shino entrance. The soaking Aburame wiped his boots off on the doormat outside before entering, even going so far as to shake his arms a bit before realizing that no amount of shaking would stop him from getting wet once again unless he did it inside. Finally after some attempts at shaking his coat from himself while simultaneously shedding it from himself to avoid getting the place totally soaked upon entrance the irritated Shino simply stepped in after Hinata had already been insisting that he was fine, and that she could clean up later.

Shino handed Hinata the letter from the Hokage in his water tight bag, clearly Tsunade having foreseen the possibility that without a watertight container the note would no doubt be illegible by the time Shino arrived with it. "I have another letter for you, but this one is more important. May I get a towel perhaps? I would detest getting the floor more wet before I leave." The trench coat that Shino normally wore was hanging in one of his soaking arms, a small, brown animal holding box was in his other hand, the top, and sides covered in brown paper for what Hinata assumed would have been rain protection, but could not tell.

After a moment of reading the note Hinata looked up at Shino, realizing that this was the first time she had fully seen his face aside from the black sunglasses of course. In fact now that his trench coat was off Hinata could see all of his, a tight black shirt showing off a nice, toned, muscular body. His legs were long, and the knee length shorts that Shino wore showed off well sculpted lower legs that easily showed a good ability to sprint if the time called for it. Shino's face was not weird looking as Kiba had before mused while near her, but rather attractive, being well carved out, and quite masculine though not too much so. Shino's arms, like the rest of his body, were well built, showing a good amount of muscle. As had only been seen briefly before were clearly seen now, the holes in Shino's skin where his destruction bugs came from dotting select parts of Shino's body including the sides of his neck, his ankles, wrists, and Hinata couldn't guess where else may have hidden wholes that were covered by clothing, but as she saw him she noted that, contrary to some beliefs Shino had far fewer bug locations than previously thought. "W-Would you like to come in?"

Shino hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded, staying quiet they whole time. Hinata led him to one of her linen closets, and got out a couple of towels for him to dry off with, Shino quickly, and silently taking advantage of the offer. Hinata led him into her living room where five nests were set up it various spots near the room walls. Shino looked around, total indifference filling his expression. Hinata felt a bit embarrassed, and went into her little habit of poking her index fingers together as she tried to explain. "I-I like b-bower birds... I have trained them all s-so they won't do anything... b-bad..." In truth it wasn't only bower birds Hinata liked, but rather any bird she could touch, or look at. Even the biggest, and most feral, giant birds Hinata found attractive, albeit a bit scary.

Shino continued to scan the room before finally looking back to Hinata. "Had I known you loved bower birds so much I would have selected a more fitting pair..." Hinata looked at Shino in confusion as the Aburame set the box in his hand down. The box, upon inspection not so speedy, was actually quite large, easily large enough to hold a good sized dog. Shino reached down, and took the brown paper off of the top, and opened the top up to show two brilliantly colored falcons who were of red, and orange coloration. The falcons looked up at Hinata, and twittered a bit, hopping to the sides of the box as their new perches. "In my last mission with Father we ran across a clan of bird users, and did them a favor. They offered us a male, and female bird of our choice. Father left it up to me to choose, and so I am giving them to you. Birds, and bugs do not mix well. I noticed when visiting here once before that your greenhouse tree room is entirely empty. Why not fit them in there?"

Hinata blushed at the words of Shino stating he would give her the two beautiful falcons, and she nodded. In truth the greenhouse tree room was just an add on that Hinata didn't really want, but had to take it because the next house she could have picked didn't meet her proper specifications. The Hyuugas either made massive houses or little apartments as the personal homes, and Hinata had to either stick with an apartment or the next largest house which she didn't want either of. The greenhouse tree was a beautiful tree as well, and Hinata took care of it as best as she could, eventually it grew ragged, and one of the village aborists told her that it needed something on it to wear it into proper shape. Hinata had thought of getting a cat that could climb it, but her birds, and a cat would end up in bad company together. In a way Hinata was kind of glad that she would get to have the two falcons just to keep her greenhouse tree in line if nothing else. "Thank you Shino-kun... W-would you like some tea, or something t-to eat?"

Shino slowly nodded as he brushed off his torso with one of the towels. "That would be nice of you. I appreciate the gesture. If I may ask. Are the birds particularly hostile?"

Hinata jumped a bit at the question, and shook her head violently, her neck making a bad snapping sound, and starting to hurt as soon as she stopped shaking her head so much. She grabbed the back of her neck, and walked to her kitchen, one of her only bird free zones in the house. Naturally she would allow no free flying birds in a place that she prepared food, so the Kitchen had gotten a door installed so she could make food without hazard of a bird flying into her stove fire, or getting curious, and taking a nose dive into a pot of boiling soup. She quickly got some food consisting of sliced meats, and cheese bits, and crackers, and brought the tray of edibles out into the living room, just barely blocking a mischievous one of her birds from flying into the kitchen. She set the tray on her central living room table, finding Shino to be crouched over a nest, about 15 bower birds standing on his back and shoulders, and head, one of the two falcons twittering at a bower bird. The two seemed to be having a long, drawn out conversation of sorts while the other falcon hopped about the room from perch to perch. "S-Shino-kun... I-It's all ready..."

Shino turned his head, Shina, Hinata's bug keeper bird, on his finger twittering happily. Hinata blushed, and stepped over, the birds covering Shino knowing Hinata too well to need to move. "I apologize... This one caught my eye. She seems a smart one. What is her name?" Shino turned his head back to look at the little bird who plucked a destruction bug from off his hand, and bounced back to her nest, placing the bug inside of her bug area, and watching it get along with others of its kind.

If Hinata wasn't mistaken she swore she saw Shino crack a small smile, and most of the birds on him flew off as they lost footing when the Aburame ninja stood up. "Her name i-is.. S-Shina... I n-named her after you b-because she keeps b-bugs. I-Is that okay?" Hinata slowly stepped to the couch next to her table. One of the falcons was looking hungrily at the meat on the tray, and Hinata grabbed a piece off of it, and handed it to the falcon who took the meat in one foot, and hopped off happily to find a secret feeding spot.

Shino shook his head, and stepped over to sit beside Hinata, a small bower bird standing comically atop the bug user's head cocking his head. If it was anyone else aside from Shino Hinata would have giggled, but she wasn't sure how the silent ninja would react if he was laughed at for a small bird standing atop his head. "It's all right. I can see why you would name her after me. She appreciates the smaller creatures of the world with good reason." Shino grabbed a couples of crackers, and sandwiches the meat and cheese between them, eating the little cracker sandwich slowly.

All in all it was a strange sort of site from normal. Not once before in the nine years that Hinata had been on a team with Shino had she seen him eat, and Kiba was no different on the matter from her. Still it seemed he did actually eat, and just like a normal person at that. Maybe he wasn't so different from normal people after all. Hinata had always thought of Shino as a bit creepy, and distant even after she had started having her little crush on him, but it seemed that even someone as strange seeming as Shino was just a regular guy with a bit of a strange family line. After all some could say that Hinata was creepy, but it didn't mean she was. "T-Thank you, Shino-kun... And t-thank you for the two f-falcons. I will take good care of them..." Hinata then grabbed herself some meat, and cheese, and ate them together, not bothering with the crackers at all. In truth Hinata never liked the bready feeling of crackers when they got stuck on her gums so she mainly kept crackers around for Tenten who would munch on them when she visited, and for her birds who loved the crumbly pieces of the grain crackers. Shino now seemed a bit fidgety, a trait Hinata would have never thought to be putting in Shino's persona. She looked at him confused, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A-Are you alright Shino-kun? You seem... uncomfortable..."

Shino shook his head, and frowned once again. "Hinata-san, I.. I have been wanting to tell you for some time... I have had feelings for you for a while. My father wants me to marry into an existing bug clan from Sunagakure, and for the sake of both of the clans I am going to accept. Still I wanted you to know that I've wanted you for some time now... I... I should be leaving now. I have no doubt overstayed my welcome."

As Shino started to stand up Hinata felt herself grab his wrist. She didn't know what she could possibly have been doing, but she wouldn't stop herself in case it happened to be something good. Shino looked down at Hinata, and frowned even deeper, but Hinata would not let go. "S-Shino-kun... I-I-I have some... f-feelings for you too... I d-don't want you to leave just.. just yet. P-Please.. stay a bit l-longer. I h-have a f-favor to ask..." Shino looked at Hinata, a bit of confusion appearing in his face before he sat back down. Hinata was going insane inside trying to figure out what she would ask him, but her mouth started moving for her, remedying the situation, and leaving her feeling helpless deep inside as she spoke without thought, or planning. "S-Shino-kun... will this person b-be your f-first girl?"

Reluctantly Shino shook his head. In truth it would be his fifth. He had been laid four times before, and was more than practiced in the art of pleasing a woman. Apparently his distant mannerisms alone were enough to cause women to go wild despite the fact that he had never talked to them before. Shino supposed it was sort of a nice thing that he was being married off. That way no women would tackle him in the streets since there would be a nice gold band around his ring finger to protect him from needy women glomping him out of nowhere. That was not remotely the point in this case, however, and Shino finally spoke up. "I have been with five women before this next woman. I plan to stop the spree at her. I have been told I am charismatic... by some."

Hinata blushed violently at Shino's words, and muttered something under her breath, Shino not quite hearing her, and coming closer a short hmm coming from his mouth before Hinata spoke up louder this time. "Shino-kun.. I-I want you.. to make me a w-woman..." Hinata's face was doing an excellent impression of an overripe tomato by this point, and Shino shook his head a bit in confusion, but did not delay. His face closing on Hinata's and giving her a deep, passionate kiss that would rival any kiss that Hinata's dreams had ever had Naruto giving her. She closed her eyes as Shino pushed against her body with his own, slowly snaking a hand under Hinata's shirt, and, starting to slide the article upward, Hinata's hand catching his arm before he could finish, and the Hyuuga parting from Shino's amazing kiss. "N-Not here Shino-kun. My..My bed is far more... comfortable.."

Shino made no argument, and picked up the Hyuuga heiress with little difficulty, Hinata guiding him to her room as the Aburame ninja resumed kissing her, running into a few walls on the way. However this proved only to add heat to the fires of their passion as they finally stumbled into Hinata's room, not bothering to close any doors behind them. Shino immediately went back to caressing, and stripping the Hyuuga maiden under him as Hinata let her own hands wander to Shino's belt, unclasping it, and pulling his pants, and underwear down simultaneously. They soon switched the act around as Hinata pulled Shino's shirt of, and he pulled her pants from her waist.

There they were, nude as the days of their birth with passion burning in their eyes, hearts, and souls, staring into each others eyes. Hinata felt no regrets, and Shino couldn't help but to lean down again to kiss her one last time before his erect member rubbed up against Hinata's entrance, the Hyuuga heiress gasping in pleasure at the very touch of Shino's manhood against her nether regions. Shino parted from Hinata a bit, still staring into her eyes. The experience was nothing like the previous women, and Shino felt a love for Hinata that he had no doubt could be matched by his soon to be bride. "Hinata-san... I'm going to put it in. Is that okay?" Hinata nodded as she brought her arms up around Shino's shoulders, and made him lean down against her. Shino wasted no time, and gently thrust into Hinata, the maiden-no-more gasping, and biting her lip as he entered her, slowly sinking the whole of his shaft into her, finally reaching the base. Hinata sighing slightly, feeling the pain, and pleasure, and mixing them into one thought of pure happiness. "Shall I start moving, Hinata-san?"

Hinata nodded smiling, and Shino began to gyrate his hips slowly. The feeling was intense at first, and again Hinata bit her lower lip, and her nails dug into Shino's back a bit from enduring the slight pain that ran through her. Still as Shino got into a rhythm and Hinata finally got used to it her hips moved to match his thrusts, the Hyuuga woman starting to more than just enjoy the event. As she opened up her eyes, and let her arms fall from Shino's shoulders, getting into a definite rhythm with him she noticed six small holes on his chest, three just above each pectoral region. She moved her hands up to Shino's chest as he continued to thrust into her, and ran her fingers across the two sections where his bug holes were, the feeling not at all like a hole, but more like a small dent in his flesh. Shino gasped at Hinata feeling his bug entries, and his pace went erratic for a bit, before smoothing out again. The bug user leaned down closer to Hinata, and whispered into her ear. "Be careful... Those are... sensitive..." After saying this Shino returned to his rhythm, passionately kissing the Hyuuga now that he was in the correct position to do so.

Hinata, over the course of what felt like years and had to be at least two hours, felt a continuing heat build up in her body. It was such a pleasant feeling, and Hinata could not imagine how she lived without it before that very night. Shino was so skilled and Hinata loved the new feeling of him so deep inside of her. In the end both of them came together., the rising heat inside of Hinata finally bursting out of her in the form of an orgasm, her hands gripping, and pulling at her sheets. Her toes curled, and her back arched. She bit her lip, and screamed out Shino's name, and finally her whole body went limp underneath the Aburame shinobi who rolled to her side, and laid on her bed, breathing heavily. Hinata rolling onto her side, and let her hand wander to his chest, the two falling asleep together after no time at all, and about a hundred small bower birds, and two adult falcons standing at the doorway, looking at the two. Shino's bugs eventually did them the favor of drifting over, and closing the door for privacy's sake. Hinata knew not how to explain the feeling, but she knew that she wanted more.

HR

There's the end of Chapter One!

I hope you liked the horribly juicy lemon that I set up there. Honestly it has been some time since I wrote such a graphic lemon like that so I hope I didn't lose any of my talent in that lost time

For the most part the first few chapters will be Hinata searching around and building up her Harem for that "Perfect Fit" so expect quite a few of the guys to fall into her hands, and other parts of her body XP

Also there will be extreme Tenten inclusion in this fic so chances are that if Tenten is in a chapter most of the time she will be joining Hinata, and the guys in their little fun. After all, why shouldn't Tenten get a little action too?

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. Get A Nose For It

From Bower To Bedsheets

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here as usual

I still haven't gotten anyone to tell me if there is an all male, female run harem yet, but I will just keep calling it harem until someone does XD

Anyway as you all know if you have read the previous chapter, Hinata had a horribly juicy lemon, and shared it happily with Shino. If any of you have read my other two current fanfics; Animal Magnetism, and Pulchritudinous, you may have noticed that those two did not have the extreme detail in lemons as this one has so far. I have decided that while Animal Magnetism centers around conflict that ends up as a lemon, and Pulchritudinous is all about romance, and slowly getting into a lemon, From Bower To Bedsheets will be about the incredible detail that one can give a lemon. I am gonna do my best to make this fic a particularly juicy one

BTW, Shino is prolly not gonna be in this fic for a couple of chapters, and you will find out soon

Also there is strange news for the chapters to come. After what will soon be happening Hinata will be getting specific clan techniques based on certain things that she gets from various guys of her harem. Now I won't tell you all what they are specifically, but they are a big bunch. I'd say from secret clan techniques to even doujutsu, like sharingan, and stuff. Of course I am not gonna give sharingan to Hinata, but I do have one I plan to throw in eventually

HR

Chapter Two: Getting A Nose For It All

Hinata sat in the forest of Konoha smiling as she watched her new falcons fly about in the sky above. She was a bit worried at first about them simply flying away, but Shino had assured her that they were well trained to stay by their master's side. She was satisfied with this answer and was glad to let them fly in the expansive skies above. Unlike the falcons, Hinata's bower birds were too adventure-prone to be let out so Hinata was happy to see her own birds flying about in the sky.

Still Hinata was a bit bugged as Shino had left on a mission with his father earlier that day. And although Hinata wasn't nearly as attached as she could have been to him she was having strange experiences. Insane desires ran through her from time to time since her, and Shino had made love, and she didn't know what to do about them so she simply hid in her home when such times came so that she wouldn't do something stupid. She sighed as she heard a deep, loud bark from behind her a ways away, and looked back to see Kiba, and Akamaru advancing on her. Hinata waved to them, and Kiba waved back, running up to the Hyuuga with Akamaru to Hinata just on time with him. "Hey Hinata-chan! How are ya today?"

Hinata smiled, and bowed her head a bit. "I'm giving my falcons a bit o-of flying time. U-unlike bower birds F-falcons need m-more space t-to fly around." Hinata blushed a bit. In a way she felt like an Inuzuka since the falcons she had now were certified ninja falcons, and were actually meant for battle as well as companionship. Hinata knew nothing of shinobi duty with birds of course, so she felt a bit embarrassed to not be working the birds to their full potential.

Kiba laughed at Hinata's comment. He looked up at the falcons in the sky, and shook his head. "Where in the world did you get shinobi falcons, Hinata-chan? If I remember correctly only animal using clans can even try for that kind of stuff. Maybe bug clans could too, but even as big as your clan is here I doubted the Hyuuga could possibly get something like this. You have a whole mated pair there too. How did you do it?" Kiba looked to truly be in awe of the two falcons, and although Hinata knew that there was no way that Kiba could possibly know how to train them he knew at least that they were, in fact, ninja falcons. At least this was what Hinata guessed.

"I-I..Uh.. Shino got t-them for me..." Hinata now blushed deeper. She didn't really want to tell Kiba, but the truth was out anyway.

Kiba looked at Hinata, and humphed a bit. He soon shrugged however, and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, smiling. "You know how to use them right? If not I could help."

Hinata turned her head to him, and looked a bit confused. "B-but you use a dog, not falcons." How could Kiba possibly know falcon jutsu when he was an Inuzuka member? After all the Inuzuka used dogs where the clan that the falcons came from used birds.

Despite these thoughts Kiba shook his head, and remained smiling. "No worry, Hinata-chan. In essence the practice of training falcons for jutsu is the exact same thing as long as you stick to the beast transformation jutsu. Obviously I couldn't be able to teach you my gatsuga, or anything like that since such moves are only for Inuzuka clan hounds, but I could easily teach you the beast assimilation, and transformation moves that let me and Akamaru become more alike overall. In this way I doubt you would grow claws, and fangs like me, but probably you could get wings at least."

Hinata blushed at the very thought of getting beautiful red wings, and flying through the heavens with her falcons. She got a dreamy look on her face for a bit until a hand shook her back into reality. Kiba just looked at her in confusion as she came from her little daydream. "Oh.. I-I would l-love that, Kiba-kun."

Kiba smiled at Hinata's answer. "Then should we perhaps start? Your falcons already have it hardwired into their being to know everything they need to, but the master of them is who needs to help them unlock those abilities by unlocking them on herself. Try to make yourself more birdlike and they will follow you, and make themselves more human-like as a result to match you better. In a way an animal companion, like Akamaru, or your two falcons are trying their best to be like mirrors. They try to do everything you do, but instead do it the opposite way. So instead of mirroring your actions they will transform like you do, but instead of becoming more like themselves they become more like humans. Watch me. What you have to do is watch the birds as they fly around, and think of yourself closer to them in form. Once you get your chakra to match theirs better you can do a partial change."

Kiba formed some hand seals, and slowly shifted into his bestial form with claws, and fangs, and more intense animal features. He looked at Akamaru who followed suit, and transformed into him, the same bestial features, so not totally Kiba in entirety. Kiba smiled at Hinata before continuing. "After learning how to do a partial change you can try learning to change completely, and your partner will change into you alongside your new animal form. In essence you are trading places, and this should not be done outside of serious situations where you are completely willing to put your partner's life on the line to get a confusion, or get to a better position. Remember that your partner is best used for this because although they know your taijutsu they normally can't form human words still because of the lack of practice with a human mouth. Best that you never try to pass them off as you. Furthermore they will not have your personality totally, no matter how close they are to you, and even if they learn to talk in human form they will not be able to ever get rid of little speech issues, like making certain notes, or sounds after each sentence. Akamaru can speak in full human mode, but not in this form, so I will change, and he will help you out in my stead. He understands a bit more in some fields."

Kiba formed some more hand signs, and changed into Akamaru as his dog form. A colossal white dog Kiba would stay as, Akamaru changing into a perfect replica of Kiba now, upright, and devilishly handsome as far as the wild boy look went. He raised a hand with a wave, and spoke out to Hinata. "Yo, Hinata-nee. I'm going to help you with changingda wan." Hinata couldn't help but to giggle shyly as Akamaru spoke, his little da wan simply too much to hold in the giggle as the dog turned human scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey now, Hinata-nee. This isn't my real form so take it easy on meda wan... I'll have you know that my speech as a dog is flawlessda wan."

Hinata quickly straightened up, and nodded. "S-So Kiba can't turn back into human form w-while you are him?" Hinata wondered if such things could be a problem at times, but shook the thought away quickly.

Akamaru shook his head at this, however, and sat down as Kiba ran off somewhere. "Actually we can both be in the same form at the same time as you have seen before by our half beast transformationda wan. It's just that aside from the half beast form it is difficult to remain out of our original forms without the other being in the opposing formda wan. That was one thing I was going to tell you anyway so I guess it was a good questionda wan. Anyway, once you are in the animal form you will find a whole new world to see. You won't be able to pick things up with your wings, but flight will come naturally as walking upright comes to me, however speech in your new form needs to be learned as it must be for animals as wellda wan. As you see the bit of dog in me will never disappear as I say what I do after many of my sentencesda wan. Still among any other animal aside from ninja animals you will pass off well as an animal. Similarly your falcon companions in your form could no doubt masquerade as you for a day in your form save for that there are two of them, and they would no doubt never master your personality as even I cannot master Onii-chan's personalityda wan."

Hinata did have to admit that Akamaru was not nearly the same as Kiba. He was playful, and a bit childish, but still he was far more mature than Kiba was at any time, and spoke better even past the whole da wan parts of his speech. Overall Akamaru was totally different, although sharing some similarities. It was only then that Hinata noticed that she had never even seen Akamaru in such a form much less heard him speak any other word but "Christmas is here!" when he was in his dog form, and that was every Christmas every year since everyone was 12. Still that was the only phrase Akamaru knew at all in his dog form, and he had a totally different voice in that form as it was. "S-So I will be able to turn into a b-bird eventually?"

Akamaru nodded. "When you are in half beast form you have to actively will yourself into the form at all times or you will slowly shift back into your human form without noticing it, and thus your companions will do the same. However, in beast form you will need no such thing unless all three of you try to stay in one single form together, in which it is even more difficult than staying in the half beast in unisonda wan. In truth, Onii-chan, and I can only stay in the same animal, or human form for a few minutes without being forced into half beast state together againda wan. Also know that after you become bound like this to your companions they will age as a human does, thus I have been living for twenty years, and I still act so young. In dog years I would normally be over a hundred years old, but since Onii-chan, and I are partners I age like he doesda wan. Anyway, as long as I am in this form I will show you Splice Modeda wan."

This last bit made Hinata cock her neck sideways, and look at Akamaru in confusion. "W-What is.. Splice M-Mode?"

Akamaru smiled, and started to speak again. "Splice Mode is the ultimate animal partnership jutsuda wan. Only animal partners can activate it, and normally we don't teach it to anyone but our partners, but I will show it to you if you promise to scratch my belly in that place I like so much later, alright Hinata-needa wan?" Hinata giggled a bit, and nodded, blushing a bit at this comment. She knew the exact spot that Akamaru liked to be scratched on the belly, and Kiba was always telling her that she spoiled him when she did it so Hinata tried not to do it too much. Akamaru smiled big, and nodded as well, stepping back, and whistling, calling Kiba over in his dog form. "Yo Onii-chan, we're going to show Hinata-nee the splice mode, alrightda wan?"

Kiba barked, and nodded in a dog-like fashion, stepping up to Akamaru, and smiling a dog smile as Akamaru climbed on top off Kiba's back. "With Splice Mode master, and companion splice together into one super beast mode. We have used this a few times on missions, but it is very drainingda wan. On occasion we use something similar that turns us into one big two headed dog, but Splice mode is far more powerful. Watch this, it's pretty intenseda wan." Akamaru placed his hands together, and formed some hand seals that Hinata had never seen before, but guessed they were like the human hand seals that were simply modified for animal use. "Beast Style Transformation: Ultimate Beast Splice Mode Technique! Mega Canine-Human Fusion!da wan." Instantly there was a blast of smoke, and dust as chakra exploded from the bodies of Kiba, and Akamaru.

When the dust, and smoke cleared the two had come together in Kiba's humanoid form. However it was a bit different. Hinata would say that Kiba's half beast transformation would have to be the closest thing to it, but this form was sleeker, and far more interesting. He had two dog ears atop his head, and two big fluffy Akamaru tails from his tail bone. The claws on his fingertips were long, but they slowly sunk into his fingertips, and so did the claws on his feet. As the joined two turned, and raised a foot up dog pads could be seen on the bottoms of the human feet at the human pad zones. There were wolfen marks along their body, and several Inuzuka style markings as well that Hinata couldn't tell to be markings, or tattoos. As well as that, the new body was bare, showing off brilliant toning, and a wonderful figure that would rival most any attractive man's body, and put a body any less attractive to absolute shame. Then Hinata made a double take. Their body was BARE!

Hinata instantly covered her eyes., and turned away, falling from the stump she was on, and slamming face first into the dirt. She was horribly embarrassed, but wouldn't get up regardless of this. The two fused in the new body then seemed to realize what happened and instantly yelled in frustration, a mental battle between the two minds flying through their head before the spliced two found a bag, and covered themselves as best as they could. "Sorry about that, Hinata-nee. We didn't mean to... this actually happens every time, we just forgot. I think I have an extra pair of clothes in my bag. Let me get something on."

After a short time of getting decent the new individual came over to Hinata, and shook her from her scared little world of trying not to look at them." Hey Hinata-nee. We are... decent now. Anyway, that is one problem to the splice mode. When you change in unison with your partner you will throw out a bunch of chakra to fuel the transformation, and although there shouldn't be a problem with attire for the actual change the chakra being violently tossed out rips the clothes you where to shreds. Still I'll let you know that if you ever need the splice mode after learning it with your partners you won't care about simple clothing. Anyway, just call me Kiba now. Although I speak as Akamaru the whole way of this jutsu is to have the partner let the human master experience the state itself. To me as Akamaru it feels no different from my real form since the animal is so far spliced into the form. When in the splice mode you can do almost anything. Watch this."

Kiba turned on his toes, and let out a massive bark that blasted down all the trees in front of him like they were toothpicks. He walked to the pile of trees, and lifted a hand, swinging it downward into the ground, and blasting the area as Chakra flew from his hands, and ripped the tree piles to shreds. He looked back at Hinata, and Hinata spoke to him in question. "How long can you do that?"

Kiba laughed. "We can do this as long as we want. The only thing that depletes our chakra is the super abilities like you just saw, and the change itself. As long as we do nothing to deplete our chakra completely we stay in this form indefinitely, or until we make the change back which also takes a lot of chakra. If necessary we simply can stay in this form until we get enough chakra to turn back without dying." Kiba stepped to Hinata slowly, and sat down net to her again as earlier. "It's a hard thing to do, but it is the most amazing feeling ever. Still since this jutsu is not from the master, but rather a gift from the partner the chakra of your partners goes first before ever the human chakra leaves save for when the transformation comes. We have to be really careful because when we change back and I, Akamaru, has used to much chakra, it could kill me. Still you haver two partners so this would be more difficult since it would take away only half of each for all of one."

Hinata looked at Kiba, still a bit confused, but beginning not to care as a strange feeling took her over. It was that odd desire that she had been experiencing on occasion since she had slept with Shino. Suddenly she was getting hot, and wet. She suddenly wanted to just grab Kiba, and throw him to the ground, and make love to him right there in the wilderness. Still she knew she couldn't do this, and besides, what would Kiba do if she did? "T-That's a-amazing.. I-I think I h-have to g-go now, though K-Kiba-kun..."

Kiba looked at Hinata confused, and stood up to help the Hyuuga up from her sitting position. "Why are you leaving Hinata-nee? I thought you wanted to learn all of the abilities, and jutsu for you, and your partners..." Kiba sniffed a bit, and smelled Hinata's arousal. He looked at Hinata strangely for a moment, and leaned closer, sniffing Hinata, and making the already embarrassed Hyuuga heiress blush even more horribly. "H-Hinata-nee? Are you... In heat?"

Just the term itself nearly made Hinata pass out, but at the same time Kiba saying such a thing turned her on even more. She nodded slowly, trying not to look at Kiba anymore. She was so embarrassed, and just wanted to go home to wait it all out. Still the feelings were so much more intense this time. Hinata had found that sex was beginning to be like a drug that she had to have more of, and she liked it all too much. Kiba looked around, and sighed. "Well.. I don't exactly know what to say... I, uh, I don't have much experience with this kind of thing." That alone was a lie as Kiba had been laid about three times before, and Akamaru personally was set up for a bitch so he could start his own little family. Still Kiba didn't want to sound like a playboy around his friend, Hinata, so he would make things up to save his fur. "Still if you like I could... you know... try to help I suppose."

Hinata needed no further words, and turned around, grabbing Kiba, and throwing him to the ground, and leaning down as she lay on top of him. "I...I w-want it... S-so bad..." Hinata leaned down, and kissed Kiba on the lips, letting her tongue venture into his mouth, and explore it thoroughly, working her way to feel around his fangs, and his tongue, and every part of his mouth she could get her tongue to. She worked her hands to his button up shirt, and simply ripped the buttons off, spreading Kiba's shirt apart, and feeling about his muscular chest with lusting greed for his wonderful body. She eventually reached down, and pulled off his pants, the Inuzuka's large member pushing against her. Simply by feeling it with her body she could tell that Kiba's member at least in this form was massive, far bigger than Shino's, and Shino's was no small prize to be honest.

Kiba made haste in not simply taking off, but tearing apart Hinata's clothing as he kissed the normally shy jounin with wild abandon. He was always ready in the past to give Hinata his little "treatment" but wouldn't dare do so without her permission, which he honestly knew he would never get. Still this was an occasion that he would keep in his mind forever. He would not pass go, he would not collect two hundred ryo, He would go straight to sex without a second though, nor even a first for that matter. "Hinata-nee... I have always loved your beautiful body." Kiba now ripped Hinata's bra, and panties to shreds from her body, and quickly grabbed a breast in his mouth, and the other in a hand, his last free hand venturing down to ruin a finger across her soaking entrance. At this Hinata gasped, and moaned in pleasure, looking at Kiba as she felt her breasts fondled, and sucked at.

Hinata soon pushed away, however. It was simply too great an urge now, and simple foreplay did nothing to sate her hunger for sex. The Hyuuga lay back, and Kiba sat up on his knees over her, but looked at her strangely for a moment before shaking his head. "I..I never have done it that way... I prefer from behind..." Already, however, Hinata was on her elbows, and knees, waving her rear at Kiba. The Inuzuka looked hungrily at Hinata's dripping entrance, and took no time in pushing into Hinata, the Hyuuga whimpering as she felt herself being penetrated by Kiba's incredible size. She instantly came as soon as Kiba's shaft was sunk into her at the base. Hinata's legs started to give way, but Kiba made sure to keep her up as he started to get a good rhythm inside of her.

"K-Kiba-kun! Y-You feel s-so good!" Hinata's upper body collapsed against the ground, unable to hold herself up any longer through the ecstasy that she was getting from Kiba inside her. She started losing herself in the pleasure, and lost the ability to even talk. She couldn't form a coherent thought if she tried, and she most certainly didn't do that as she came once again, Kiba ramming into her particularly hard once again. She struggled to get up on her elbows again, but every time she tried, Kiba slammed his member into her again, and all strength left her body. She finally just gave up, more than pleased to lie against the dirt while Kiba made intense waves of pleasure ripple through her body, the woman's mouth giving off gentle moans of delight every now, and then.

As Hinata eventually felt herself not being able to breath from being in such an awkward position she ended up being saved as Kiba lifted her upright against his body. She whimpered as Kiba fondled her breasts wildly, and turned her head to look back at him, Kiba grabbing Hinata's head, and pulling her back even farther into a passionate kiss, embracing her wholly from behind, and only being fueled to drive himself into Hinata further from the heightened passion between them. Hinata tried to speak, but it was impossible as all she seemed able to do was whimper, and moan, and gasp, and cry out in passion. Nothing could form in Hinata's mind save for Kiba ramming into her harder and harder, and really this was just a mirror image of what was actually happening. Hinata suddenly felt Kiba swelling up inside her, and came with him, almost depressed that it was over already, the hot semen flowing into her freely, and Hinata taking it all in to get the most out of the experience.

Hinata was very surprised, however. Although she though that it would all be over, and was starting to fall forward so that she could part from the transformed Inuzuka she was grabbed, and pulled back upright against Kiba once again, dog man beginning once more, only having needed a short break before he was all ready to continue. Hinata, not expecting this, and being very sensitive from having so many orgasms, climaxed once again as Kiba whispered into her ear softly, but with a definite bestial rasp. "You don't think a person like me would stop at just once, now would you? I am far more resilient than that, Hinata-nee." Hinata tried hard to gather her rebuilding thoughts enough to process what Kiba had said, but a few more gyrations of the Inuzuka's hips chased any chance of such things happening away in an instant.

A smile grew on Hinata's face as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the ride, as it were. It was so amazing. Kiba had so much energy, and his size multiplied the pleasure tenfold. Unlike with Shino there was no thought to it. Kiba simply went on with a great bestial passion that drove the wild side of Hinata into the light, and let her employ all of her untamed skills freely. Shino was slower, and more cautious, but Kiba went at sex like a raging bull. Nothing slowed him down, much less stopped him. He was pure instinct, and there was no possible chance of him calculating anything. Hinata was slowly learning to tighten up around him as this all happened, her nether regions squeezing Kiba dry several times in a row. Finally after what had to be more than five, or six hours of pure, bestial ecstasy Kiba finally stopped, seeming to be ready to let Hinata take a break. The Hyuuga Heiress had long ago lost all cohesion, even her moans, and whimpers sounding somewhat impeded. Kiba set her on the ground as her body twitched violently in the lingering pleasure, and looked around for her clothing, having forgotten exactly what he had done to the shredded articles so long ago.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Kiba, and Hinata both snapped into reality again, looking at a stunned Tenten standing with a basket in hand, and a horrified look upon her face. She stepped up to Kiba, and made ready to slap him into next week, but Hinata grabbed Tenten's hand, and pulled her down onto her forwards, grabbing her pants, and pulling them down quickly, Kiba seeing the time to "strike", and taking it with all too much pleasure. After only a few minutes Tenten was too lost in a world of bliss, drooling onto Hinata, the two konoichi enjoying the time together, and kissing each other with wild abandon. "It's... s-so gooood!"

Hinata merely smiled, and continued to make out with the weapons expert until about an hour later Kiba seemed worn out, and laid down in the grass. "Wasn't it great, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten simply nodded as she stood up, and looked at herself, Kiba's semen covering her supple form, and she smiled dreamily. "I have never felt so good. It hurt at first, but after a few minutes I just couldn't feel anything but pleasure. I was watching you two for a good three hours, and I have to admit it made me want it a little... I enjoyed it." Tenten looked at the basket that had been inadvertently placed on the ground an hour beforehand, and sighed. "I suppose we could go without dinner tonight. I came to bring you something to eat since you did invite me after all. Still I suppose that clothes, and getting home may be a better option after what happened. I am covered, and so are you for that matter. We should Probably get dog boy home as well. Still I have no idea how we can get you back after seeing all of your torn up clothes all over the place... Did he just tear your clothes apart as he disrobed you?"

Hinata blushed as she giggled a bit. "Sort of. But don't worry about it. I can get home without being seen. I think I'll bring you two if you like. I am not quite done with my doggy, and don't you want a bit more?" Tenten smiled mischievously, and the two grabbed there things, and stepped up to the changed Kiba, Hinata calling up to her birds that she would be at home. The birds called back down to her in a positive note, and Hinata told Tenten to hold onto her. She formed some hand seals, and instantly they were back in the bushes outside of her house like a bolt of lightning. Tenten was a bit jolted, and Kiba hit the ground as when they stopped he was laying in midair. The Inuzuka stood up, about to swear, but Tenten slapped a hand over his mouth, and Hinata led the two other into her house through her back door. "My special lightning justu."

Hinata ended up leading Tenten, and Kiba into her room, and Kiba seemed ready to go again but Hinata shook her head when her tried to get up on the bed. "I want.. to s-see the real you, Kiba-kun." Kiba inwardly apologized to Akamaru, and they changed back into two people, being in their original forms at the time of transformation as opposed to each other's. Akamaru looked a bit shaken, and wandered off to sleep, but Kiba was still ready, and Hinata pushed him onto her bed backward, Tenten restraining him slightly, and Hinata positioning her face over Kiba's rock hard member. "I n-never got my dinner..." And with that Hinata lowered her mouth over Kiba's member, sucking on it, and lowering her head all the way down onto him. She had never tried it before, but after all how hard could it be? And she had heard that it tasted good once from a woman that liked it apparently. Why not try it?

Kiba, however, started whimpering as Hinata sucked on him. Tenten giggled a bit as Kiba squirmed, and lowered her face to Kiba's, giving him a nice, long, deep kiss. Still Kiba was whimpering, and squirming a bit when Tenten parted, and she whispered to him, "You know if you keep up the squirming, dog boy, she will be more prone to using those teeth I think you are afraid of." Kiba soon stopped squirming, and Hinata was free to work a bit harder, rolling her tongue around Kiba's manhood, and bobbing her head up, and down quickly. Finally Kiba was thrown over the edge, and Hinata felt her mouth filling with his hot semen, and drank it all quickly. It was a strange thing, really. It was salty, yet somehow delicious in Hinata's mind, and she gladly drew upon it all. Finally Hinata parted from Kiba, her mouth still half full of his semen, and Tenten leaned over, and kissed Hinata, stealing the last of the white liquid from Hinata's mouth, and swallowing it eagerly.

Tenten slowly stripped as Hinata now held Kiba down. The konoichi weapon master positioned herself above Kiba, and gently lowered herself onto him, moaning as she covered his manhood with her entrance. Kiba again squirmed, now safe from the "teeth problem". He truly didn't like being dominated like this, abut Hinata held him down swell, and tried to ease his squirming, placing her breasts onto his face, and smiling. "Come on now, K-Kiba-kun... Don't t-tell me these can't d-distract you..."

Kiba didn't give a second though to it, and grabbed one of Hinata's lovely breasts in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly, and earning a long, deep moan from Hinata in the process. Kiba's hips bucked a bit, and Tenten leaned forward after immediately coming to climax after Kiba had rammed himself into her so hard. The two konoichi looked at each other as their foreheads touched, and began to kiss each other right over Kiba as he gyrated his hips into Tenten. Tenten parted from Hinata for a second as she came again. "Oh Kiba-kun, It's so good!" Before Tenten could get away with anything more hr mouth was once again claimed by Hinata's, and the two made out for quite a while. Finally after a few hours of Tenten taking so much, Kiba finally muscled his way up, leaning over her, and "punishing" her for holding him down, Hinata waiting on the sidelines, fingering herself, waiting for her turn. When finally Kiba was about ready to move to Hinata he wanted to see Tenten come once more, and when he did he was surprised as Tenten squirted onto him from her intense orgasm. He laughed, and lay Tenten down on the bed, Hinata practically tackling him to try to lay him back down, but Kiba was ready, and muscled Hinata onto her back, ramming into the Hyuuga, and starting her "punishment".

Hours went on, and Hinata lost her mind as Kiba continued to violate her, and she continued to love it all the more. Finally Kiba seemed to slow down, and eventually was worn down enough to be ready to stop, Hinata licking his member clean, and snuggling up against him, Tenten on the other side of him, unconscious, and wearing a smile that Hinata didn't know could possibly be as wide as it really was. She smiled as Kiba slowly fell asleep, and so did she soon enough. Why had she held out on sex for so long she wondered.

HR

OMG! Sorry for the extra longness ;;

I had the whole thing happen, and I wanted to put in Tenten, and once she was in it only seemed right that she got her fair share of the action so I made a second lemon in the chapter, albeit not nearly as juicy, but it did show one of the little quirks of Tenten in this fic. Yes, Tenten squirts, and there is nothing that will change it anymore XP

Next chapter will not be as long, but I swear is these lemons are anymore juicy than they are now they may just auto-liquefy, and become lemonade as I write them XD

Also, in case some of you didn't know, da wan is the little toy word that dogs say in all of the Japanese cartoons, like monkeys say ukee, and stuff like that where every type of animal has a little thing that they say. also you can say it is a little toy ending, like some characters in anime say desu, or nano after every sentence. This is no different. Onii is bigger brother, and -nee is an honorific implying an older sister of sorts. Naruto calls Shizune "Shizune-neechan" with this very meaning in mind, and thus it fits that while Kiba calls Hinata chan, Akamaru calls her nee, and Kiba Onii, regarding them as older siblings of sorts.

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. A Medic From far Away

From Bower To Bedsheets

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here as per usual ^_^

I prolly should have updated this fic a while back, but I got lazy as I often do XP Anyway I am updating it now since I have had a recent explosion of muse for this story so I will continue on with the story once again.

Also I will be placing in an OC this time around, and I will explain who all he is in the story, and the ending author's note as well. Please be ready for some super lemony action XP

A warning to those who are really into it. There will be a time skip at the end of this chapter, and Hinata will be leaving the village for a while. Basically she is gonna pull a Naruto, and leave on a training trip for a while so be prepared for our own little Hinata to be leaving Konoha. Other things will be happening as well with some of the other main characters, so pay good attention XP

{HR}

Chapter Three: A Medic From Far Away

Hinata walked briskly through her house, the morning light seeping in through the windows, and the rooms coming alive with the sounds of just waking bower birds. The Hyuuga Heiress smiled as there was a knock on the door, having been inspecting Tenten to be coming over early as it was. Hinata strode to the door, all cheery, and smiles, and opened it to see Neji standing just outside, a grim look upon his face. Instantly Hinata knew that the news he brought was not the good sort, and Neji nodded, and spoke out. "Hiashi-sama has returned, Hinata-sama. The mission to Sunagakure has left him in tatters. Please come with me..."

Hinata looked in disbelief at Neji's words, and slowly nodded. She turned her body on auto-pilot, and mindlessly followed her cousin to her father's location, still not able to believe that her father could truly be so hurt. However, as she entered her father's medical room she saw the truth unfold before her eyes. Hyuuga Hiashi lay on a table, bleeding heavily,bandages wrapped around one of his eyes, and his leg looked entirely crushed. Many of the village medics stood at his side doing all sorts of things to help him, a man with a Suna headband also stood next to Hiashi, working medical ninjutsu with everyone else. Hinata ran into the group of medics, insane with fear, and worry for her father. "What has happened!?" Normally stuttering would have accompanied Hinata's speech, and hesitation would have flavored it heavily, but Hinata knew inside, and out that this was not the time to stutter, or hesitate at all.

"Father has been heavily wounded... He was the only one to come back alive." Hanabi stood beside Hinata now, working medical ninjutsu as well. The Hyuuga Ice Princess as she was called simply stood stoic as ever over her dying father, like a regular doctor trying to keep a patient alive rather than a daughter about to lose a family member. "An Areno Jukei clan member has come along since he was coming here with Father anyway. They are very able healers it turns out. Still I cannot be sure that it will be enough."

Suddenly Hiashi came alive with his eyes shooting open, looking straight at Hinata, and Hanabi. He waved his hand weakly for a moment, and shooed the other medics away, Hanabi not paying attention, and continuing her medical work on her father. "Hi-Hinata, Hanabi... Come here..." Hinata stepped forward, tears flowing through her eyes. "I am not long for this life... Listen to me, and let everyone here be my witness. Hinata.. you get the clan after this.. Hanabi, I want you to share Hyuuga with your sister. She is your senior, and I want you to advice her so that she does not fail as a clan head..." Hiashi coughed up some blood, and some of the medics rushed forward, but another shooing hand stopped them, Hanabi continued to heal her father, but Hiashi's hand flew up, and grabbed her wrist, halting her progress. "Hanabi... It is my time to leave... I may not look it, but I am old. I have seen over you two for a while, and I have to say I have been a horrible father. I understand this now, and I wish I could possibly make it up to you two, but I know it is far too late for that. Please forgive me if you can, and if not then please do not follow my example."

Hiashi gently tilted his head toward Hinata, and smiled. He had never seemed so compassionate in Hinata's whole life as with that smile, and he took Hinata's hand in his. "Hinata... I want you to be a good clan head. With the hokage pressuring me, and Neji spending so much time with me these past years I have found that the branch family is truly not as lowly as I have treated them. Please change my horrible trend, and undo the horror which I have caused the branch members. I do not want you to be seen so badly as I know I have. In these past years I have seen you blossom from a shy young girl into a beautiful woman, and I am proud that I have been able to see that. You remind me so much of your mother, and I am proud to call you my daughter however little I have shown it over the years."

Hiashi then turned to Hanabi, the light in his eyes already fading slowly. "Hanabi... You have shown very much potential, and have kept up with your family roots all through the training in the medical field. I am proud of you as well, and I know you will act as a good voice of reason at your sister's side. Please also try to become less serious. I don't want you to grow into an angry old woman as I have become an angry old man. Try to smile every once in a while. Your beauty will be soon ruined with all of that frowning. I trust I don't have to tell you what you become with so much seriousness. I wasted my life without a proper wife, and I want you to be a good one no matter who you partner with. I know it may not seem too great now, but I expect you, and you sister to eventually marry, and carry on the Hyuuga line. I understand that I may have married for reasons of convenience, but you two must marry for love. I will not allow my two wonderful daughters a life of misery like their father."

Finally Hiashi took Hanabi, and Hinata's hands, and brought them together with his own. "I want you two to work together. Although Hinata has the main word I would appreciate it if you two were partners. Never make a choice without consulting the other... Never... Never do something extreme... Without the blessing of the other... You two only have each other now... Please don't ever let yourselves... split apart... I haven't ever realized this, but family means so much... Don't make my mistakes.. Learn from them..." The light was now all but gone from Hyuuga Hiashi's eyes, and his heart was slowing rapidly. The Suna man had some tears welling up in his eyes, and even the other Hyuugas were a bit on edge at this moment from the tragic scene unfolding in front of them. Tsunade finally stepped in, Shizune with her, and tried to step forward, but Hiashi just saw her, and rose his hand. He was more than ready to go at this point. "Hinata.. Hanabi... I have never told you this before... I want to say it once before I leave you... I... I love you both very much... and... I want you two... to be good..."

Hiashi drifted off right there. His words had been said, and Hinata felt his hand give one last squeeze of endearment before going lax, falling from the sisters' hands, and going limp at the side of the bed. Hinata fell to her knees, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she grabbed back onto Hiashi's hand once again. "F-Father! NO! I-I'm not ready! P-Please c-come back!" Hinata steadily went into a fit of sadness. Hanabi stood silently beside her sister, tears flowing down her cheeks, and biting her lower lip to keep from crying.

Tsunade shook her head, and stepped in finally, putting her hands on Hinata, and Hanabi's shoulders. "Come on you two... I want to talk to you. It is probably best if we talk now... Let's get your minds off of this." Tsunade led Hanabi, and Hinata out of the compound, and motioned for the Suna medic to come with as well. He had strange eyes that were reminiscent of the sharingan, but far different from some simple design like that. His irises were purple with totally blue pupils. Small red ovals lay sideways on either side of his pupil, and little upright green ovals were above, and below his pupils. All of those colors lay in his eyes. Finally after some walking the five arrived at a bar, and Tsunade walked Hinata, Hanabi, Shizune, and the Suna man into the place, grabbing a table, and ordering five sakes. "I am terribly sorry that you two have lost your father. He was a good shinobi, and a wonderful man. Hinata, Hanabi I would like you to meet Areno Jukei Makoto from Sunagakure. He came to Konoha with Hiashi to stay for a while, and teach our medics the ways of his trade. The Areno Jukei clan is entirely medical, and until recently has lived in Sunagakure in secrecy."

The waitress brought five bottles of sake to the table, and placed small cups in front of everyone. Tsunade grabbed her bottle of sake, and poured herself a cup, not waiting to see who else would before talking. "Now I know this is sudden, but shortly before Hiashi left for this mission he was about to place the two of you into arranged marriages. However, he did not manage to get that far, and left for the mission before writing the seals of approval. Hanabi, you were made to marry a man from Kirigakure for specific purposes of diplomacy... Hinata the man you were set to marry is the man who now sits beside you, Areno Jukei Makoto." This made a short gasp escape Hinata's mouth, and Makoto blushed a bit. "I understand it is sudden, but Makoto will be moving into your place of residence, Hinata. I personally don't care what you two do, that's just how it will be. The whole reason Makoto was brought here from Suna was because he was being hunted by assassins. The Kazekage believed it to be best if he stayed in Konoha. Hyuuga Hiashi took that chance to sign you off, and truthfully the only signature to be made on the arrangement is Hiashi's. Please accept this for a while Hinata... I know it is sudden, and you probably haven't gotten the chance to... be with a man... Still it is the way that Hiashi would have wanted it for now. Will you at least allow him to stay with you?"

Hinata slowly nodded, Hanabi as indifferent as ever despite the fact that she was to be married off as well before Hiashi had died. The night crept on, and everyone talked with everyone else. Tenten showed up looking very angry, and when she saw Hinata she yelled at her for a bit before finding out the emergency that had pulled her shy friend away from their arrangements. Soon Tenten was apologizing, and joining in, hitting on Makoto, and drinking a lot. Finally Hinata saw an opening, and pulled Tsunade aside, the Hokage having been strangely sober the whole time, and Hinata being the only one to have noticed it. She brought Tsunade outside, and spoke to her alone whilst the others drank, and sang, and talked amongst each other. Tsunade looked at Hinata a bit strangely. "You wanted something from me Hinata-san?"

Hinata hesitated for a bit, and sat down with the hokage on a bench outside the door. "H-Hokage-sama... W-What will happen n-now? I-I am n-n-not ready for this."

Tsunade just smiled knowingly, and patted Hinata on the shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata-san.. That is what I am here for. As the hokage it is my duty to help those in need in the village of Konoha. Don't worry. I will have everything sorted out within the week. I will simply advice you to pack your things for a long trip within that time. Only I can tell what I will do this week, but I can warn you of the future. Just be prepared to take off from the village by the end of the week. I have a mission for you coming up. Do what you need to do, and then I will contact you later."

Hinata nodded, and headed back inside with Tsunade to enjoy the rest of the night. The six drank, and sang, and talked with each other, and after everything was all done, Hanabi headed with Shizune, and Tsunade for some business, and Tenten, Hinata, and Makoto headed back toward Hinata's home. Tenten stepped up close beside Hinata as they walked, and spoke into her ear so that Makoto couldn't hear. "Hey Hinata-chan? Mind if I take a shot at Makoto? He is just my type, and I'll let you join in if you like. We can share him like we did Kiba."

Hinata gasped, and blushed violently. In truth she was slightly attracted to Makoto, but nothing to the level of Shino, or Kiba. Still Makoto's eyes were what captured Hinata's fancy, however unusual they may have been. Slowly she nodded, and Tenten grabbed her in a hug. "Don't worry Hinata... I know your father is gone, but he would want you to have fun I think. I'll be going on a long mission in about a week, or so Tsunade says, so you will have him for a while if you really want him." Tenten giggled a bit, and pranced over to Makoto, having been very openly flirting with him all night, and leaving Hinata to ponder her last words before shortly arriving at her home with the other two.

Hinata slowly got her door open, and invited the two in. She got some crackers out, and showed Makoto around the house, Tenten sneaking off elsewhere to "prepare" for what she had in store for Makoto. Hinata simply played wonderful host until Tenten gave her a sign later on, calling Hinata to bring Makoto into her room. Hinata wasn't one to argue, and so when the two entered the room Makoto was tackled onto the bed by a nude Tenten, and quickly stripped nude. Makoto seemed scared half to death, and nearly struck at Tenten before Hinata jumped in to stutter her way through an explanation. "S-S-Sorry! Sh-She l-l-likes y-you!"

Makoto simply stared at Hinata for a bit before hesitantly speaking. "I was afraid I was being attacked again. I am sorry for reacting hostilely. In truth I am not the most... sexual person..." This earned a raised eyebrow from Tenten, and a confused look from Tenten. "I... I don't see like you two do. The Chiyu Boushi is not a... Social kekkei genkai..."

Tenten grabbed onto Makoto, and looked at his eyes. "How so handsome?" Finally Tenten revealing that Makoto was a true picture of male beauty at those words. Makoto seemed entirely streamline, a long torso, and nice legs. His body was not so built as Kiba's, but more so than Shino's was. It seemed like the perfect combination of muscle tone, and size, and Hinata began to long for something like that as she looked along Makoto's body.

Makoto sighed, and shook his head. "I don't see skin... I don't see anything as any normal person would. I have learned about the Byakugan from Hyuuga Hiashi, and have seen it at work, but the Chiyu Boushi, my eyes, are entirely medical. Where you see chakra I see muscle groups, bones, veins and arteries. Unlike you, however, I see it all the time. Chiyu Boushi was both a blessing and a curse granted to my clan from the sands themselves. I see only bones, and organs, and will never be blessed enough to see a human, or animal as they really are. My whole life is a big x-ray. There are some in my clan who have worked past such a state, but I am nowhere near that point in my eye training." Makoto sat back down on Hinata's bed, and shook his head again. "This was originally a marriage of convenience that my father set up so he could get Areno Jukei more prestige. I never agreed to any of it."

Tenten laughed out loud, and Makoto, and Hinata both jumped. She grabbed one of Makoto's hand, and planted it right on her chest. "Well those handsome eyes don't keep your sense of touch from working, do they? I would hate it if you just analyzed sex all of the time. How about this? I'll just put a blindfold on you. Just let Hinata, and I do all of the work, alright?" Tenten grabbed a hand towel from another room, running back soon, and tying it around Makoto's head. "Now you can't see us as you normally do, just feel your way around. Let you mind wander, and your body explore the feel of a woman." Tenten was already on top of Makoto, guiding his hands along her supple, toned figure, and beckoning Hinata to come closer.

Hinata more than happily stripped, being the last one to have clothes on. "I hope you don't mind, but Hinata is joining in on our fun. She has a nice soft body, and mine is well toned so the difference between us will be clear." Hinata blushed wildly, And got onto the bed beside Tenten. No longer including Makoto as a stranger, and more as a lover Hinata felt free to open her mouth, and run her tongue along Makoto's torso, tasting the sweat from earlier that day, and nearly going wild from the smell of Makoto's body. Hinata normally didn't enjoy the odor of a man, or even herself after a tough workout, but somehow Makoto's body was a bit more inviting to her, and Tenten let her in as the weapons specialist backed off of Makoto, and began to give him a bit of attention down below.

Makoto the whole time just seemed to whimper, not wholly knowing what to do, and not liking the fact that he had no control. Still in a few minutes he laid still, enjoying the time for all it was worth. Tenten in those few minutes had once again repositioned herself, now just atop Makoto's engorged member, and kissing him passionately. Slowly Tenten sank down onto Makoto, and the Suna nin groaned a bit as he felt himself entering her. She sighed in pleasure, and whispered into Makoto's ear. "I told you the feeling was all that mattered. When you get past looks, and can enjoy your partner for what, and who they are then true love comes out, and no longer does appearance mean anything. I suppose appearance is an added perk, though... I just want to see those lovely eyes once more."

Hinata took that last bit as a hint, and ripped the blindfold from Makoto's eyes, the beautiful orbs glowing in the dark of they room, and showing brilliant colors that Hinata thought wholly unnatural as far as humans went. The very sight of Makoto's eyes sent the Hyuuga into a fit of attraction, and she dove into a kiss with Makoto as fast as she could, Tenten moaning loudly from the sudden extra movement, and tightening around Makoto's member. The Suna nin came instantly from the increased pleasure of everything at once, and Tenten gasped as this happened, going limp on Makoto's chest, and breathing heavily. Soon she rolled off of the man, and Hinata happily replaced her, laying on Makoto, and letting him inside of her, her face flushed with more longing than embarrassment.

Makoto put his hands on Hinata's waist, his hands glowing purple. Hinata instantly felt an energy flow through her body like none other. The feeling was so intense that it made Hinata reach a climax right there, and she tightened up around Makoto. This time, however, the Areno Jukei clan member did not meet her climax, and thrust into her with renewed vigor. The Hyuuga squirmed, and gasped, and shuddered from the pleasure that was given to her, and in no more than a few minutes Hinata couldn't form a coherent thought to save her life, Tenten having her fair share of attention still as Makoto had let one of his hands stray, and find Tenten's entrance, massaging it, and causing the weapon specialist to go into fits of ecstasy. Eventually the Makoto tired, and it was long after Hinata, and Tenten were past the point of exhaustion. It seemed that despite Makoto's lack of experience he seemed to know everywhere to touch, and how to do everything. Hinata would blame the eyes, but Tenten blamed the expert teachings of the two of them jokingly the next morning.

After three days Tsunade called a village gathering, naming Uzumaki Naruto the new Hokage. In truth Naruto had really improved over the years, and Tsunade admitted to so,me of the senior shinobi that she was tired of being Hokage. Plus she admitted that she wanted to show that Naruto would soon take back his old words that he wanted to someday become the Hokage. Hinata was very surprised, and a day later was called up by Tsunade to a small house just outside of the village. Hinata met Tenten, and a young man at the house, and Tsunade was soon with them as well. "I am glad you three came here. Hinata, Tenten. This is Hazumi Ty Den. He is going to be accompanying us for the next three years. I hope you don't mind. This is going to be training for all of you, Hinata especially. I knew from the beginning that you weren't ready, Hinata... That is why I am taking you, and Tenten as my new apprentices. Sakura, and Shizune are easily ready to be cut loose. Ty Den is the son of a friend of mine from a while back. He came to Konoha, and became a member of the Anbu at one point, but recently he resigned from his position."

Ty Den bowed to the Tenten, and Hinata, and then turned away. "As my apprentices you two will be training very hard. Don't think this is a vacation because it will easily be your most difficult mission, and there is no failing it either. Either you succeed in this mission, or you die.. I assume you won't choose the latter over the former." Tenten, and Hinata both shook their heads, the Hyuuga gulping audibly. "Good. We leave in three hours. I will let you three prepare, and get your things before meeting you at the gates. I expect no complaints. Furthermore I expect no maps, or compasses. No special direction tools will be used on this trip. We head west, and don't stop. Eventually we will head back east, but don't expect to be knowing where we are going..."

Hinata., and Tenten just looked at each other, and walked back to the Hyuuga Bower. Hinata said goodbye to every one of her bower birds, and grabbed her falcons, readying them for the long trip. She would leave her birds, but she wouldn't miss the chance to train with her falcons on a long trip. She said goodbye to Makoto, and Tenten did so as well a bit more intimately than Hinata had. Hinata promised that she would be back as soon as she could be, and went off to say goodbye to all of the others, but Tenten held Hinata back. "Tsunade told us in our letters not to tell anyone extra."

Hinata hesitantly nodded, and sighed. One visit to Hiashi's grave was made, and a deep apology from Hinata made to it as well. Finally the two headed back to the gate, finding Ty Den, and Tsunade to be talking amongst each other as they waited. "Glad you two got here on time. Come on, we have a lot of walking to do. This isn't going to be easy for any of us, and I expect you all packed light. When we finally get at the end of our known world I cannot be sure what we will find."

Hinata was a bit worried at this, but didn't question it. She looked back at the village only once, and set out into he world with Tenten, Ty Den, and Tsunade, more than ready to take on the world, but still none too willing.

{HR}

There ya go everyone! Hinata is leaving for 3 years or more to train. Don't worry though. She is coming back after a while, and even though there is a time skip that is gonna happen it will only be about two years. The next chapter will be Hinata, and the group in a very different country, and a bit older, so wait, and see what happens

Yours,

Tankou001


	4. The Virgin Noble

From Bower To Bedsheets

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hey all! Tankou001 here with a new chapter of From Bower To Bedsheets. I understand that it has been a while since I updated, and I am dearly sorry for that ^_^;; I have been really busy lately since my mom is selling the house, and we have been painting, and doing maintenance, and running from here to there for stuff. It really all has been rather hectic T_T

Still I got the urge to write again tonight, and I will be trying to pick up on Tenten, and Hinata's little sexual escapades soon enough XP

As I recall the last thing that happened was that our main girl went out on a training trip with Tsunade for three years. Well as I promised I didn't just time skip to all three years ahead. As I said in the last chapter Hinata, and the group only have so far gone two years. Hinata is now 23 years old, and Tenten is 24. For formality's sake Ty Den, the group guy, is 28 now. I won't say how old Tsunade is because if she were real she would no doubt slap me for telling her age XD I will let you readers do the math on your own to find her age XP

And so without further ado I give you chapter four of From Bower To Bedsheets.

Chapter Four: The Virgin Noble

Two years had gone by since Hyuuga Hinata had left Konoha with her new Tsunade, Tenten, and Ty Den. The Hyuuga woman had learned much of the world, and picked up many a treasure. Hinata had matured vastly in the two years so far that she had been absent. No longer could she afford to be her old shy self. She had more to worry about than simple matters like what she was going to look like that day, or who she was going to pay a visit to, or what she would buy for dinner that night. Tsunade had long beaten all of that out of her system. Now she stood tall as a self sufficient lady. Tsunade had taught her healing jutsu, and using chakra to be stronger physically. She had truly blossomed into a great konoichi, and a great healer as well.

Slowly Hinata stepped out of the inn into the morning light. She squinted as the morning light touched her face. The village of Deltan was a definite change from the villages back in the ninja countries. Men walked about in plaid skirts, and women wore corsets, and bodices which Hinata had found to be very uncomfortable, and in her case entirely unneeded for her chest already was large enough. The buildings were also different. Castles were not simple wooden structures like back home, but instead enormous stone structures that would be able to withstand flames, and arrows easily on any day. Instead of paper walled rooms liked what could be seen in many building back in her country Hinata noted that every home, every building was thoroughly cut off from the other by stone, or heavy wood walls. Hinata had grown accustomed to this over the past two years.

It made sense, however, that this place was so different. It was an entirely different continent after all, and Hinata's group had sailed almost three months across the ocean before arriving at the continent of Euralias. There were no feudal lords on Euralias. There were, instead, mighty kings that reigned over nations, and instead of having feudal warfare for the right to the throne the kings immediately inherited the throne from their fathers. It wasn't a wholly foreign concept, but surely not one used in Hinata's continent save in individual clans. Still it was a nice place, and Hinata cared not for the fact that it was so far away from home. She looked about as little children ran around, and played with each other. Men on massive horses larger than any on her own continent rode through the streets. Hinata nodded to one of these men as he passed by, and the man stopped to get off of his horse. "Hello milady. What might you be doing out alone so early in the morning?" He asked, his voice deep, and gruff

"Oh just enjoying the morning breeze is all, good sir. Is there something happening in the town to warrant so many armed men on horses like yourself?" Hinata asked for she had been seeing many an armed man ride by even in the short amount of time that she had been out. "I would detest being around if something unsavory was in the vicinity."

"Nay, a joyous occasion comes to town this day. The baron of the land is visiting this town, and we are some of his advanced guard. We have come to scout out the area for suitable lodging." The large man answered. "You seem to be from elsewhere at first glance. Are you new to this town? If so might you know a suitable facility with which to stay a few nights."

Hinata smiled sweetly, and turned her head to look back at the very inn that she had been staying in. The woman that owned the place was very nice, and had given Hinata's group discounts on lodging since they were foreign. Hinata knew not exactly how significant a baron was, but she was sure that the owner of the inn would be honored to have nobility staying at her establishment. "Me, and my party have been staying at this inn for a week, and one half now. I highly recommend it for the food is always good, and if you stay your mugs will never lie empty."

The man smiled and nodded before mounting his steed once again. "I thank thee milady. I shall let my lord know that he can find good lodging at this establishment." The man quickly slammed his knees into his horse's side, and off he went back the way he had come.

Soon enough Tenten stepped out, and came up behind Hinata. The woman, like Hinata, had also matured, and in more than just mental. It seemed that Tenten was a rather late bloomer as only in the past two years had her feminine growth truly started in. Tsunade, and Hinata had always joked that it was brought on by the men in her life shortly before she left, but Tenten simply swore that she was just late to bloom. Now she sported breasts nearly the size of Tsunade's, and her body had plenty of supple curves that were perfect for any assortment of handling. "So who was he?"

Hinata looked back at her friend, and smiled. "He was a guard of a baron. Looking for lodging for his lord apparently. I told him that this was a fine place to stay."

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" Tsunade's angry voice called from the balcony above the two. "Do you realize that if the baron stays here we can't?"

Hinata frowned, and looked up at Tsunade. "Why is that Tsunade-sama? We're still customers here just like him."

Tsunade shook her head, and leaped down off the balcony beside Tenten, and Hinata. "You don't understand nobility here on this continent, Hinata... If a noble is housed at an inn he will make sure that the "riffraff" does not occupy the same building. And in a noble's mind riffraff is anyone aside from him, and his honor guard. That means if the baron stays here then we don't."

Hinata looked horribly sorry, and bowed to Tsunade in apology. "I didn't know Tsunade-sama. How can I make it right?"

Ty Den's voice came from the corner of the building as he walked into view from the nearby alley. "You could start by beating the guard that you just told senseless, and making sure he can't remember what you said to him. Then you could go to the marketplace, and get some food for us. Finally you can join me in a nice hot bath for some time alone, and maybe Tenten could join in if she likes." Unlike the rest of the group Ty Den had never truly changed his fashion of clothing. Tsunade, Tenten, and Hinata had all switched to new clothing when the group had arrived on the continent Ty Den had stayed with his traditional ninja gear. His hair was always in a braid which went down to his knees, and ended with a kunai that was braided in to be used as a weapon. He always wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face similar to the mask that Kakashi wore save for the fact that it was maroon instead of black. He wore loose pants that were tightened at various points through many sashes. His shirt was little more than a piece of cloth wrapped around his torso, and a necklace with a bell on it hung from his neck. Shoulder length black gloved adorned his muscular arms arms always.

Tenten giggled a bit, always having had a bit of an attraction to Ty Den, but not enough so to let him do anything with her as of yet. Hinata frowned, and shook her head. "I am not going to go out, and soundly trounce a man who is just doing his job. Besides... Isn't it time that we left this village. We have been staying here for over a week, and I remember clearly that Tsunade-sama told us that we would only be staying a few days."

Before anyone could answer, however, a long, drawn out horn blast came to the group's ears, and all four heads turned to see several armored men on horses trotting into the town, a large carriage behind them that was sure to hold something, or someone important. "Step aside!" one of the men called out, and rode up as though he owned the town itself. "What are you rats doing here? Get out of the way, his excellency is coming to rest at this inn."

Hinata frowned, and shook her head. "My effects are inside as well as the effects of my party. I expect you to at least allow us to retrieve such items."

The armored man pointed his spear at Hinata, and grunted. "Those will then be taken off your hands, and you will be compensated suiting the value that my lord sees in the items. Now get out of the area lest I be forced to make you move." Ty Den snorted a bit, and the armored knight turned to him, spear following suit. "You find something humorous about this, commoner? I don't see you moving..."

Ty Den turned to the man, and a full smile could be seen through his mask. "Sir knight; Do you understand to any degree the world of hurt you will be in if you continue to brandish that piece of slag on burnt lumber at me?" The knight grunted, and shook his spear a bit as Ty Den reached out, and grabbed the spear tip, rendering the metal half melted, and catching the spear shaft alight in an instant.

The knight threw his spear to the ground, and immediately dismounted. "You street rat! You dare to assault a baron's guard?"

Tsunade walked over in front of Ty Den, and waved her hands in desperation. "I am so very sorry, good Knight. He is youthful, foolish. He knows not his own manners. Please forgive him. I am sure you will compensate us well fore our gear, and feel free to take the price of the spear from our compensation if you please. We will show you no more trouble."

Ty Den snorted again, and stepped around Tsunade. "No... This arrogant knight wants to play with me I say he should. Come on then. Let us dance, good sir. Hit me if you can. If I beat you then we get our effects, and we will be on our merry way. If I lose then you may do what you will with us."

The knight scoffed, and looked back at his men who also scoffed. "Alright, you impudent rat. We'll settle this your way. Choose your weapon." Ty Den simply reached back, and grabbed his braid. The knight again laughed, and drew his sword. "Alright then. If you so wish to die here then I will gladly grant your wish." Soon enough the man charged, and Ty Den stepped back as the longsword was swung at him. Each swing was countered with a step to the side, or an effortless lean backward. It all made the knight look rather incompetent even. The whole time delight could bed seen in Ty Den's eyes. Finally the knight thrust his sword forth, and Ty Den didn't even bother to move. The instant that the sword touched his chest it melted to slag in the knight's hands. The knight looked at Ty Den, and astonishment could be seen through his helm's face guard. "What are you?"

Ty Den laughed, and stepped forward, swinging his braid once, and cutting a leather strap on the knight's armor just under the arm. "You look rather silly now don't you? You walked into a fight that you couldn't win, and now you face the consequences. Know this, you slime sucking, cave dwelling, unadaptable cretin... You are beneath me. No high, and mighty position will change that." As the knight tried to turn around to get away Ty Den grabbed him by the armor, and pulled him close, ripping off his helm. "Where are you going? We're not done until I say we are." Ty Den placed his hand on the knight's face, and the man screamed out in agony. When Ty Den's hand came away the man's face was thoroughly burnt, the skin almost bubbling from the heat. Soon Ty Den was beating at the man, his fists ripping through the plate armor that the knight was wearing, and pummeling the man in various places.

Finally after about thirty seconds of the beating, and agonizing screams of pain in between punches from the knight Tsunade's hand reached Ty Den's shoulder, and turned him around. Her other hand reached his face in the form of a steel hard punch that sent him flying down the street, and into the group of knights that had been watching. She lifted the knight up to his feet, and dusted him off as he tried to get his bearings. "I am so very sorry, My lord! Please hold no grudge. He knew not the danger he was stepping into. Please forgive me for not stepping in earlier. We will do anything to make this right."

The knight's hand came back, and hit Tsunade in the cheek with a clap. "You wench! Keep this boy on a tighter leash! Just for this I should have you all killed!" The knight stopped for a moment, however, and looked at Tsunade, and Tenten, and Hinata, and smiled. "But I suppose you could make it up to me, and right the offense that you have dealt me, and therefor my lord. You will stay with us, and serve us while we stay in this town. My lord will be glad to have three wonderful women like yourselves. The boy will be tied up, and held until we see that you have worked enough to make this incident up to us."

Tsunade nodded several times to make it known that all was understood, and raced over to grab Ty Den. "How dare you make me look bad in front of a noble's men!" She raced back, and knelt on one knee, and bowed her head, forcing Ty Den to do the same. Hinata, and Tenten of course followed suit. "Now take your beatings like a man." Tsunade threw Ty Den on the ground in front of the Knight, and with a smile the knight dealt him a swift kick to the face with a heavy boot.

"Now then. Let us get this going. Get out of the way, you four, and get inside. His excellency will be wanting to see you so he can pick which woman will serve him tonight." The knight said with a grin.

Later that very day Hinata, Tenten, and Tsunade found themselves bowing in front of the baron, and what appeared to be his son, a young man that must have been only sixteen years of age or so. Tsunade had already filled them in on what "serving a lord" more than likely meant, and they begrudgingly agreed that they would do it. It was actually more like Tsunade made them agree as they knew they couldn't say no, and Tsunade didn't want to make enemies in the kingdom. Food had already all been served and music had been made from the traveling bard. Now the baron was to choose who would serve in his room that night, and Hinata only could hope that he didn't show interest in her for he was not at all attractive in her lavender eyes. Tenten seemed to be showing a similar opinion. Still it was agreed that whichever women the baron didn't choose went to serving his son.

The young man was rather attractive, his long blond hair a bit untamed, but overall well taken care of aside from that. He had a rather pointed jaw, and broad shoulder. He was built, more or less, like a brick wall, his body a work of art as opposed to his father who seemed more like a sculpture that had been torn away at some parts, and added onto poorly on other parts that would have no doubt been fine otherwise. Slowly the baron looked the three up, and down, and smiled, pointing to Tenten who grimaced as she looked down. However, Tsunade stood up, and walked to the baron. "Your excellency... Are you sure you wish to take her. She is a bit of a wild one, and none too skilled in the bed. Perhaps I would be better placed in her stead. Perhaps your son would be better suited for the younger women. After all she may be younger, but I would trust that a noble man such as yourself would know that experience wins any day."

At first the baron had looked rather offended, but as Tsunade spoke he started to smile again, and took Tsunade by the arm, waving his guards off, and walking her down the hall, and up the stairs. No sooner had he left everyone's sight did the guards grab Hinata's arm, and Tenten's arm, and drag them along into the inn's next second best room. Soon enough the son of the Baron walked in, a regal look on his face, standing tall, and superior. When the door closed however, he sighed, and walked past Hinata, and Tenten to sit at the end of the bed. Slowly her looked up at the two of them, and shook his head. "Would you mind doing me a favor? Please just make noise as though everything were happening... It is expected, but I do not wish to go through this..."

Tenten, and Hinata both looked at the young man for a bit, and then to each other. Finally after a few moments they walked over to the young man, and sat on either side of him at the end of the bed. Hinata was the first to speak. "Are we not suitable to your needs? If we cannot please you then how will we repay you, and your men for the wrongs we have done?"

Tenten was next to speak up. "Please young lord. Tell us your name, and do not fret. We are to serve you tonight."

The young lord looked at them, and shook his head. "I am Rokin... But I do not wish this upon you two... For three years my father has let his knights walk all over people, and for three years I have periodically had women being thrown at me when I understand that they do not wish to even look at my face, much less... Share a bed with me. I have kept up the act this whole time so please just make noise, and make it sounds like you are servicing me... I will be sure to tell my father that you have both pleased me far past my expectations tomorrow... I am sure you would prefer to seek men that would better suit you. Perhaps under better circumstances."

Hinata, and Tenten exchanged glances, and smiled before bursting into giggles. "You mean you have been keeping up a facade the whole time?" Tenten said "There is nothing wrong with you! I just didn't want to fuck your dad! Kami, compared to half the guys I have ended up in bed with on my journeys you are top notch. Hinata, admit it. You'd rather have sex with Lee before you did it with that old man, but Rokin's like.... Like Neji hot!"

Hinata grimaced at this thought, and shook her head. "I wouldn't say that my cousin is attractive beyond simple looks... But I would more than easily compare him to Shino's good looks."

Tenten scrunched up her face, and then her eyes widened along with Hinata's, and they both chanted out in unison. "He's Kiba hot!" Immediately the two burst into a fit of laughter, and fell back on the bed.

Rokin looked rather confused, but soon was pulled down by Hinata's hand, and Tenten placed her hand on his chest. "Listen Rokin... You are very attractive, and we would like nothing more than to... service you tonight. I won't fake a noise for a man that I would rather force me to make those sounds. I am sure Hinata is the same." Hinata nodded at this, and Tenten let her hand wander to Rokin's pants.

Rokin, however, looked a bit worried, and sat bolt upright. "I don't think we should do this! I... I just don't feel comfortable doing it..."

Hinata looked at Rokin, and frowned slightly. "What's wrong Rokin? You seem very tense..."

Rokin shook his head. "This will be my first time... I just don't feel like I can do it even if you two are willing. It's not that you two aren't beautiful... you are... I am just not sure what to do..."

Tenten grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him back down. Hinata took this chance to jump on top of Rokin, and straddle him as she removed her shirt. "Relax Rokin. We will do everything for you. We are here to service you, and it's high time you lost that virginity to someone." Slowly Hinata leaned her half nude figure down over Rokin, and whispered into his ear. "I promise you that this will be the best night of you life."

Rokin gulped audibly as a now nude Tenten held him down so that Hinata could fully undress. Tenten gradually undressed Rokin as well, and the unsure young lord closed his eyes in what could only be fear of what might happen to him. Slowly Tenten crawled over to his manhood, and frowned at the flaccid member in front of her. She smiled, and shook her head for a moment. "Now this won't do... Don't worry Rokin... I'm an expert at this." Slowly Tenten licked the length of Rokin's shaft, and grabbed it in her hand, lowering her mouth down over it, and sinking her head down to the base as Rokin's member turned rock hard in her mouth.

Hinata noted that Rokin's body was very well built. His abs were well toned, and his arms also well muscled. His legs were strong, and his chest consisted of two fine slabs of muscle that shaped his pecs. His long blonde hair, so untamed lay at her mercy as she ran a hand through it, and used it to pull his head upward into a kiss. His eyes were still clamped shut the whole way, and didn't open once until she put his head down again. When finally the did open he looked up at Hinata, and made a quite unmasculine noise as though begging for them to stop. Still Hinata shook her head, and ran a hand along Rokin's torso as Tenten continued her ministrations. "Relax, young lord. She won't bite you. Just let this happen, and you will come to like it."

Slowly Tenten worked her wonders on Rokin over the course of a few minutes, and finally the young lord calmed down, his body relaxing. Hinata smiled to Tenten, and Tenten lifted her head, and positioned herself over Rokin's manhood, slowly lowering down onto it. Rokin closed his eyes as he had before, and as he entered Tenten the konoichi threw her head back in pleasure. "Mmm. It's nice, and big Hinata. Let's hope he has enough for you after I get done with him." Slowly Tenten grabbed Rokin's hands, and placed them on her beautiful hips. She let her hips grind against him, and moaned loudly in pleasure. Before long a short cry came from Tenten's mouth, and Rokin grunted as she began to lean forward, and move her hips more violently. Her arms wrapped about his neck, and she closed her eyes. "It's... so amazing. The width is so extreme! Hey Rokin... Promise you will let Hinata do this to you as well. It would be so... unfair to her to... miss out."

Hinata herself was getting very impatient as it was, and seeing her friend in such ecstasy only made it worse. She wanted Rokin right then, and although she had at one point feared the activity that was sex after her first time with Shino and from then on it was her personal addiction. She always wanted it, and when she could get it she had to milk it for all it was worth. She was so busy in her thoughts about it, in fact, that she lost track of time until Tenten cried out, and Rokin released inside of her. She hadn't even noticed that the two had been at it for nearly twenty minutes, and by the time she had gotten her thoughts straight again Rokin was looming above her, his large, masculine figure dominating hers, and she was wondering when exactly she had laid down on her back.

Hinata's pondering was cut short, however, as Rokin thrust into her savagely. She felt his member pierce into her and cried out in more surprise than anything else. That wonderful heat slowly began to build up inside her as Rokin gyrated his hip, slamming into her. She looked up, and smiled as she moaned. "It looks like the boy has... grown into a fierce... man." Another soft moan came from Hinata's mouth as Rokin leaned down toward her and rammed his manhood further into her. The wonder that filled Hinata's mind at that moment. It was perfect. Rokin was like a monster above Hinata's form, and his figure dominated hers more easily than any other man had. Hinata hadn't felt such ferocity since Kiba, and that was definitely longer than she cared to remember at that time.

Finally the buildup of heat inside Hinata grew to a point where she couldn't possibly hold it in anymore, and when Rokin's too leaped over the edge of his own boundaries Hinata could no longer hold in her ecstasy, and cried out in pleasure. She squirmed about under Rokin, and tensed up. Her toes curled, and she closed her eyes tightly. Eventually her whole body relaxed, and her eyes allowed themselves to open once more to see a highly exhausted Rokin lying on top of her, his head resting on her ample bosom. She slowly brought her hand to his head, and ran it through his hair until he lay asleep on her. She looked over at Tenten, and smiled. Tenten giggled quietly, and shook her head. "I knew he would grow to like it."

The next morning Hinata and Tenten woke up next to Rokin, and roused him. He thanked them greatly, and told his father that they had more than served their penance. Apparently Tsunade had as well more than pleased the baron, and Ty Den was let go from his bindings, and the group was let go. On the road Tsunade groaned, and carried on about how horrible the baron was, and apologized to Tenten, and Hinata for having to put up with a no doubt horrible lover, but the two young women simply shook their heads, and answered in unison. "It was no problem."

Hey all! Hope you liked my newest chapter of From Bower To Bedsheets. I decided to take Hinata into the more ooc aspect in this story. After all she is getting a full harem later on, and she is being trained by Tsunade. You can't expect her to stay very shy for very long XD

As you probably noticed from the beginning of the chapter Euralias is a European based continent instead of the Asian based continent that the main story is placed in. So instead of Kimonos, Haoris, and Hakamas this area has kilts, bodices, and leathers XP No silk here XD

As you all may have been able to see in this chapter Ty Den is a sort of rebel. He comes from the New Kagerougakure No Sato. It's the heat haze village that was, a while ago, wiped out by some other country, but is coming back. You will find out later that Ty Den specializes in what I have come to call "Fever Jutsu", which are specialty jutsu to heat the body to extreme temperatures as could be seen through Ty den melting metal when it touched his skin, and incurring second degree burns by rubbing his hand on the knight's face.

Yours,

Tankou001


	5. Returning Home

From Bower To Bedsheets

A Hinata Harem Fanfic

Hello everyone! Tankou001 here with a new chapter of From Bower To Bedsheets. In this Chapter there will be some strange surprises, and news of the group's return to Konoha.

Also sorry that I have bee so long at this, but I recently went through a horrible bout of writer's block and am just coming off of it. Still I am sure this chapter will be amazing ^_^ plan to have a good fight in this chapter or the next tat will show the fruits of Hinata's training over the past two years.

So without any more delay Here is Chapter five of From Bower To Bedsheets.

Chapter Five: Returning Home

Hinata stepped out from the inn that lie on the beach. Only a week ago Tsunade had told the group that they were going home. She breathed in deep the fresh sea air, and stepped to the water line only what had to be twenty feet away from the inn that she had slept in the previous night. A scream of a hawk called from about her, and to large falcons flew down onto Hinata's shoulders. She smiled, and pet the two birds, having spent the last two years training with them as she imagined Kiba had been doing with Akamaru since only five years of age. "Soon we will be back home. What do you think of that Retria, "

The names for her birds had actually been given after Hinata had left her home of Konohagakure, a foreign man telling Hinata that the two names would be good for the birds. One of the birds preened her feathers, but th other one clicked, and squeaked into Hinata's ear, telling her that she was more than ready to get back to Konoha. "It's good to know that you are happy to return home."

Tenten stepped up behind Hinata, a bit green to say the least. Hinata had learned a while back that Tenten handled the beach air about as well as she handled sea travel itself. Tenten had a weak stomach for such things. "Don't tell me you like this kind of thing, Hinata. It's horrible, the salt air makes me want to vomit."

Hinata giggled a bit, and placed her hand on Tenten's stomach, her medical ninjutsu calming the weapon master's stomach at least for a bit. "A beach bum, you are most definitely not Tenten. You better kiss land as much as you can today, because Tsunade says that we may be at sea for a few months before we hit even our first stop." If Tenten was feeling better from Hinata's medical jutsu the effect quickly left her at that moment as she turned twice as green as before, and started walking inland muttering something.

Hinata smiled, and sat on the sore, looking a the waves gently rolling up to her feet. Soon she would be back home in Konoha, She would see Shino, and Kiba. She wondered if Kiba had found a nice woman, and if Shino had gotten along well with his new bride from the other bug clan. Maybe there would be other guys from the early years that would be married, and paired off. Hinata doubted Ino would have been able to turn Chouji down for very long what with how he had always been after her. Temari, and Shikamaru had to have gotten married by now unless Gaara had said otherwise in which case it would be most wise to ignore their love altogether if they could. Maybe Naruto had gotten married, the very thought making Hinata feel bad.

Quickly Hinata shook such a thought from her head. She had long moved on from Naruto. She was the rightful heir to the Hyuuga clan, and she would willingly take her position when she arrived back home. No doubt Neji, and Hanabi had taken care of it all ell while she was gone. Her father, Kami let him rest well, would be proud of Hinata if he could see her now. No longer was she the useless little girl that she had been. She as a tough ninja now that was ready to take on the world, and more. Tsunade stepped up behind her, Ty Den in tow. "You seem awfully confident about something, raven locks. Anything you are thinking about? Perhaps finally confessing your infatuation for me, and crawling back to bed with me?" Ty Den joked. He always made smart remarks like that to Tenten, and Hinata.

"Leave that for later, lover boy." Tsunade chastised Ty Den before turning to Hinata. "Hinata, you know that you should take what you can from this place before we leave, right. Make them count, and make sure they are able to last. I doubt any of us will ever see this continent again. Take a piece of this place if you can, and never let it go."

Hinata smiled, and turned to walk inland. She had a good place to collect memories of this land in mind. Slowly Hinata made her way past the sand line, and then past Tenten who was leaning over a small bridge making wretching sounds. Hinata guessed it would be best not to bother her from this task. She walked for a good hour or so before reaching a small orchard, and greeted the owner, an elderly old man. "Good Morning, Milord. May I ask for something from you?"

"Good Morning, Milady. I will do what I can to satisfy a young lass such as yourself. What might you be needing?" The owner spoke as he went to picking fruits from the trees of his orchard. "If it is fresh fruit you are searching for I can assure you all of my wares today are fresh off the tree."

Hinata shook her head slowly. "Not the fruit specifically but seeds, and a sapling are what I am looking for. Am going on a long trip from which I will not return to this land, and I require memories with which to hold dear after I leave this land. You see these plants are not native to my land. Could you part with a sapling or two for me? I promise that I can pay for it."

The man gave Hinata an appraising look, but finally nodded after a bit of hesitation he nodded. "I suppose I could part with a sapling or two for you young lass. I'll even throw in a tome that will help you care for them. How long are you to be out at sea, Milady?" The man set down his fruit basket for a moment, and led Hinata inside a small shack that held numerous bagged saplings. "You know these saplings are more valuable at times than a full grown tree, and all the fruit they will ever make. Even here in their native land these trees are a rare sight."

Hinata smiled, and nodded as the man led her into the storehouse. "I may be at sea for a few months before landfall, good sir. Still I..." Hinata paused, hearing something out of the ordinary approaching. Still she would have to deal with it reasonably despite the fact that she knew it was malicious. "Maybe we should get the saplings later. Perhaps when I am returning from my other errands. Maybe you should come with me, sir. You look like you could use a break from your work."

The old man shook his head, and spoke out to Hinata. "That is kind of you, miss. Still I--" Hinata wasted no time in grabbing the man by the tunic, and heaving him out the door of the storehouse as a gigantic halberd blade cleaved clean through the thin wooden walls of the shack, narrowly missing Hinata herself. "What the hell are you doing to my storehouse?!?" The old man cried, but froze in shock at the figure that had cleaved his storehouse in twain.

The massive figure that stood before the mangled remains of the storehouse looked down at the elderly orchard owner. "My lord calls for your crop, and the saplings stored here. I will relive you of them." The man was clad in full plate mail, the metal covering every area of his body, and giving no evidence that there was actually a man under all of it aside from the fact that it moved, and talked. "Thank you for your patronage to the great lord, Loki."

The elderly man could do nothing but watch, but Hinata was significantly different. She stepped up to the iron clad as he began to collect the saplings, and held out her hand. "I can't allow you to defile this man's orchard. Please return to your lord, and tell him to search elsewhere."

The great Iron man looked at Hinata and laughed. "You dare raise your hand against Lord Loki's retainer? I will silence you, girl!"

The great metal beast of a man lifted his mighty halberd, and brought it down towards Hinata, but the nimble konoichi spun forward, and caught the halberd pole in her hand, stopping it right away. She briefly thanked Tsunade's training for her incredible strength. "I said... Go AWAY!" Hinata cried out as she drove her petite palm into the meal man's stomach, crumpling the armor plate the she struck, and driving the great metal beast twenty feet into the air, landing fifty feet away in a pile of metal clad warrior. Slowly Hinata advanced on the man, and grabbed him, lifting the man clean off the ground, and above her. "I wonder how well you can swim in this. Let's find out." Hinata turned back toward the direction of the ocean, and hurled the man out of site. "That should show him."

The elderly man ran up to Hinata, however, not at all relieved. "You've doomed me! Lord Loki will come and take me to my death, and my orchard will be forfeit! It will be just like those young women but instead of keeping me alive for his pleasure Loki will murder me publicly!"

Hinata looked at the old man, and grimaced. This Lord was stealing away young women from their families? "Where does Lord Loki live? I'll clear things up with him." The man shuddered, but hesitantly gave Hinata directions to Lord Loki's stronghold. She thanked him, and body flickered to the inn at the coast to speak with Tsunade who was playing Shogi with Ty Den. "Tsunade-sama! I need to go on a trip for a day or two. I know the ship is coming tonight, but you'll be able to hold it here, won't you? They're sailors after all, another woman on their ship they'll wait for it, right?"

Tsunade stood up, and looked at Hinata, infuriated. "What the hell are you talking about Hinata? I told you to collect some treasures, not to go on your on little private spirit trip."

Hinata shook her head as she gathered up some things for her trip. "Not a spirit trip Tsunade-sama. I need to rub out a corrupt noble. He has been stealing young women from this area for his own pleasure, and the man that I was going to get a couple of saplings for almost lost his life just now because the corrupt lord is taking things with unneeded force."

Ty Den stood up at this. "Now Hinata I cannot condone this..." Tsunade smiled as though she knew that Ty Den had brought some reason to the conversation. "That is I can't condone it unless you let me in on it. I have been dying to teach some of those pompous nobles for some time now. Tsunade-sama. Please wait for us."

Tsunade about fainted at that moment. "Alright you two... Don't get yourself killed, and if ANY of this leads back to me I will tear you two limb from limb."

"Yes Sir!" The two ninja said in unison before body flickering away. "So what is this lord like exactly, Hinata?" Ty Den asked Hinata as they traveled.

"Pretty much what you heard. He is a corrupt noble that ha been taking everything, and I mean everything. Anything he has set eyes on that he likes he takes, just like any corrupt lord." Hinata, and Ty De moved with such speed that the castle which hadn't truly been very far away as it was was coming closer to them in the distance. "There's the castle! Double time it Ty Den. I have a feeling we won't be able to storm the castle until night time."

Ty Den nodded, and the two flashed into nothing toward the fortress. Soon enough they were at the fortress, and the place was crawling with guards. "I can get past them if I turn my firepower on all the way." Ty Den whispered to Hinata.

The konoichi shook her head, however. "We wait until nightfall. They will be tired, and edgy at that point, and you can make yourself a fireball and scare the hell out of them. I'll use the distraction, and mayhem to sneak in, and deal with Lord Loki." So the two waited until nightfall, Hinata keeping on high alert and the two took turns napping as the other was lookout. Finally Hinata woke Ty Den up as the nightfall watch was coming out. "Alright Ty Den, here's your chance for that new jutsu you have been wanting to try out."

Ty Den smiled a grin visible even through is mask. "Alright!" He stepped out into plain view just a few dozen feet away, and whistled, making his presence known. "Hey freaks! Check this out! Human Combustion Jutsu!" Immediately Ty Den exploded into white flames that ripped through the nearby grass, and trees. The guards didn't go to arms against a white ball of flame of course. No, they fled like terrified animals as Ty Den advanced on them laughing maniacally.

Hinata had to hand it to him, Ty Den was a bit crazy at times. "Now to rescue the girls, and take care of Loki." Hinata muttered, body flickering to the castle guard entrance. She kicked down the door, and scrambled in just as one of Ty Den's fireballs flew her way. She stepped through the fortress walls, dodging around corners to avoid guards, and servants in the panic. Opening this door, and another Hinata found various settings best left not described, and finally the holding rooms for the young women who were hostage. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." Hinata dug her nails into the heavy wooden doors, and ripped them out with ease. "I'll come back for you girls, alright?" The hostage women all nodded, and Hinata was gone.

A few more minutes, and several more dodged guards later Hinata found the door to Loki's chambers. She opened it up, and saw Loki muttering angrily as he sharpened a sword turned away from her. "What are you doing back in here? I told you to take care of that thing out there terrorizing my fortress!"

"No... I am not that man you dismissed..." Loki turned around, and saw Hinata. Hatred filled his eyes, and he charged Hinata that instant. "Too slow, Loki..." Hinata spoke as she spun around the long blade, and ended up behind Loki. She assumed her juuken stance, and concentrated, the whole world seeming to slow down to a halt around her. "Eight Trigrams: One Hundred, Twenty-Eight Palms." Immediately Hinata was slamming palms into Loki's body, rendering him useless. Every point of impact would prove to make Loki more, and more of a useless lump. He wouldn't be able to talk, to move, to breath, and soon he would die. After Hinata was finished with him she looked down, and shook her head. "You should have never struck an orchard while I was there."

Hinata was quick to leave the room as Loki struggled on the ground. In truth she disliked killing people, but it had to be done. She fought her way through the halls, no longer needing to use stealth as there was no way her target could escape. She made her way to a wall, and looked down at Ty Den who was causing much havoc. She whistled to catch his attention, and gestured for him to get inside. Her sharp eyes could see him smiling down below, and she raced to the room with the hostage women. Few remained anymore, but Hinata was not surprised. Two were left. One girl held a small book close to her. She had long red hair, and thick, gold framed circular classes adorned her face. Needless to say she was rather scared. The other girl was very tan, and had short brown hair. She seemed entirely too calm in such a situation. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

The three women made their way from the fortress, and ran off, Ty Den catching up with them a few hours later, his clothing singed, and hair a mess. Still his mask looked newer than ever. The four made haste back to the seaside village, and Hinata bid the girls farewell, informing them that they were free to go back to their families. As she looked for Tsunade who was walking drunkenly about the inn, Hinata noted that she was being followed. She turned and there was the shy girl again, holding her book close to her chest, and staring at Hinata like a little lost puppy. "I told you that you were free to leave to your family..."

The young woman looked at the floor, and then back up at Hinata, not saying a thing. Hinata took a step toward her, and the young woman "eeped" and jumped around a corner. She stayed behind it for a second, but eventually poked her head back out to see if the coast was clear. In a way Hinata could almost empathize with this young woman. She was scared of everything it seemed, just like Hinata had used to be. Finally the young redhead spoke up, her voice heavy with an accent that Hinata recognized from a good few warrior tribes of the continent that were always clad in woolen plaid kilts. "I 'ave no family... Lord Loki killed 'em off when 'e took me..."

Hinata instantly felt horrible for the young woman and stepped up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name? Maybe My master will let you stay on the ship, and come with us. But you will have to pull your wight, alright?"

The woman smiled a bit, but only just, and spoke out. "Ma' name's Brayden. And don't worry... I kin take care of me'self. I'll work hard."

Hinata smiled, and patted Brayden on the shoulder. "Alright. Just go look for Tenten, she's my comrade, and is probably vomiting somewhere. Tell her that Hinata sent you. I'll look for my master, and ask her about this." Brayden scurried off reluctantly, and Hinata walked off to find Tsunade, not surprisingly finding her among about twenty sailors drinking ale, and swapping stories. Hinata had a feeling that if she had waited to consult Tsunade any longer that she may have walked in on swapping of other kinds, and thanked her timing. "Tsunade-sama? I need a word with you for a moment."

Tsunade looked up, and giggled a bit as she turned to the sailors, trying to stand up, and excused herself. "E'scuse me gentlemen... I haf ta'... hic... Haf ta' take care of some tings, hehe."Tsunade stumbled out of the room, and into Hinata who closed the door to the room, hearing much laughter, and sat Tsunade down. The drunken sannin looked up at her with a big grin, and spoke out. "Whatya need Hinata, my dear, lovely, pale eyed angel? You kick that ashhole's ash?"

Hinata sighed, and shook her head. "Yes, Tsunade-sama I killed Loki. Still here is a problem with one of the captives. She wishes to come with us. Her family was killed by Loki when she was taken. Can she come along if she pulls her own weight, and helps us out?"

Tsunade didn't seem to hear a thing that Hinata asked her as she was too obsessed with the mug full of ale in her hand. "If you need ta' do shomeshing, jusht do it."

Hinata sighed yet again, and hauled Tsunade back into the room, an action accompanied by about twenty cries of happiness. Well at least she had Tsunade's "permission". However, Hinata had something else on her mind. She briskly stepped through the halls, and towards the room that Ty Den stayed in. He would more than likely be taking a bath at that moment, and Hinata planned to drop him a visit, and "repay" him for his help earlier. As she approached the bathroom in Ty Den's room she could hear his breathing, and the splashing of water. His breath was heavy, but that was no doubt from all of the fighting he had done, and the heavy running back to the inn.

Slowly the Hyuuga stripped down, and approached the door. Really it had been a gamble between her, and Tenten with who would find a good reason to have sex with the fever ninja first, but it seemed Hinata had beaten Tenten to the punch. She opened the door, and spoke out to Ty Den, her nude figure shining in the light of the moon from the nearby window. "Ty Den, let me repay your for what you did earli..." Hinata stopped speaking as she bore witness to a most unsettling scene. It seemed that someone else had beaten the Hyuuga woman to Ty Den's bath as the tan woman from earlier that Hinata had saved was atop Ty Den in the bath, gyrating against him with a half lost look in her eyes, the other half of the look pure ecstasy.

Ty Den looked over to Hinata a clear smile visible on his face even if his mask covered most of it. "Oh hey, Hinata. How... How are you? You think.. Tsunade-sama would let us... keep her around? She isn't good... with talking really... But she is amazing with... other things." Ty Den spoke laboriously, his words mixed with small grunts as he dark skinned girl had her way with him. "And look at it... This way, Hinata-chan... This way I won't... flirt with you." Ty Den chuckled as the tan girl leaned up against him silently.

For the first time in quite a while however, Hinata felt actual anger towards Ty Den. What did this strange dark skinned girl have that she didn't? How was Ty Den NOT noticing Hinata standing nude in the same room as him? Sure the tan girl was attractive, but nothing compared to Hinata at least as far as womanly assets were concerned. Hinata stomped up to the bathtub, grabbing the tan girl by the arm, and pulling her off Ty Den. Ty Den seemed none too happy about this, and reached out after her. "Since when did you care more about dark skinned teenagers than me?"

Ty Den only then seemed to notice Hinata. "Sorry, Hinata-chan, what did you say?" Hinata, enraged by this delivered a slap to Ty Den that sent him flying out of the bath tub, and into the nearby wall. Of course Hinata knew that he could handle it, but kind of wished he couldn't. "What the hell is your problem!?! I thought you were after me!"

Ty De rubbed the back of his head, and looked at Hinata a he stood up. "Ya, I suppose I was... Still when Maya came she just seemed a lot more... worthwhile I guess would be the word. I mean, you are nice, but nothing in compared to Maya." What the hell was Ty Den's problem? How could he like this new girl more than Hinata? Still as she looked over Maya, the tan girl hanging in the air by Hinata's grip Hinata noticed something strange. Maya's eyes were not at all normal it seemed, and Hinata covered them with her hand, the tan girl still smiling knowingly. Ty Den, no longer caught by Maya's "spell" fell face first into the ground as though passing out before raising his head with a groan. "What the hell happened?" He looked up at Hinata, and smiled slyly. "Well, well. It looks like you have finally realized what you were missing, huh Hinata? Whose the girl?"

Hinata had all of the answer she needed now, and looked at Ty Den. "I'll be back in a moment. Just get in the bath, and I'll join you soon." Hinata walked out of the room, her hand still covering Maya's eyes. "Alright, what exactly are you? I know that Ty Den didn't just fall in love with you for no reason."

The tan girl smiled a friendly smile and answered. "I be Maya Ibana. Who you be?"

Hinata looked at Maya angrily. Okay, so Ty Den was right about Maya's speech. It was definitely lacking especially seeing as she was speaking the continental tongue, and couldn't even speak it correctly. Tsunade had taught Tenten, and Hinata how to speak the continental tongue weeks before the had went to sea for the continental crossing so they had both acclimated to it rather quickly. Still this girl had no doubt lived on this continent for her whole life, and still couldn't speak the language correctly. Maya couldn't have been less than 17 years old. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. Why were you having sex with my teammate?" Of course Hinata knew not to give her name as she would have back home. Ll of the names were backwards in this continent. Normally back home Hinata would have given her family name, and then her given name, but it was the opposite in this continent.

Maya giggled. "Men like Maya. She likes them so it okay."

"No it isn't okay! You can't just go around fucking random men. Especially not my teammates. What kind of weird eyes do you have, anyway?" Hinata yelled

"Maya has special eyes!" Maya said cheerily. "Maya's mother had special eyes. Loki kill Maya's people so Maya only one left." Maya seemed rather happy despite the fact that anyone would normally cry at remembering such news.

Hinata felt rather sorry for her. It sort of reminded her of Sasuke. Still there was no time for that. Hinata had to get her head in the game. This girl had a doujutsu, and a powerful one at that. It no doubt held very little combat related abilities, but it was definitely not something to let go unnoticed. Hinata would have to return in a bit, but she got dressed, grabbing Maya a few times when the dark skinned woman tried to sneak back into the other room where Ty Den waited. She finally got dressed with no help from Maya, and dragged her around, looking for Tenten. For once Tenten was not vomiting, the weapons specialist drinking some very dark ale in their room. She looked over to Hinata, and Maya, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you carrying around a naked girl?"

"I need you to look after her. I found her fucking Ty Den in the bath. She has a doujutsu hat made him like her. Apparently she has no idea what it is aside from special. We need to talk to Tsunade-sama about this." Hinata set Maya down on a chair next to Tenten, and the weapon master smiled slyly.

"So what exactly were you doing in the same bathroom as Ty Den? I assume it wasn't an accident."

Hinata blushed a bit for the first time in a long while. "I wanted to... thank him. You know, he helped me today since I couldn't go to you while you were throwing up your lungs. Speaking of which, why aren't you doing that now?"

Tenten smiled, and sipped at the ale in her hand. "I walked through the market place, and found some fruit that cleared it all up. It's got some weird side effects, but I can handle them. I ordered two crates of them today so I will have enough to get home without vomiting all the time."

Hinata shrugged, and went to the door. "I am not going to ask what the side effects are right now, but please watch this girl until I get back."

Tenten raised her mug, and bid Hinata farewell. The Hyuuga made her way back to the bathroom where she knew very well that Ty Den still waited. He wouldn't pass up such a chance, and neither would he get out of a bath unless he had spent more than two hours in it. Ty Den loved staying clean and even more he loved sitting idle in hot water, especially since he could sit in a tub of water, and rewarm it whenever he needed with his chakra. She got undressed, stepped in, and again smiled, Ty Den relaxing. "So, where were we?"

Ty Den looked over at Hinata, and smiled. "I knew you couldn't resist me for much longer. Where did the girl go? She was kind of cute. A little lacking in the breasts department in comparison to yours but still I wouldn't kick her out of bed."

Hinata frowned, and stepped into the bath across from Ty Den. The tub wasn't too big. In fact it was rather small compared to some of the larger onsens back home. It seemed this continent didn't have nearly as many volcanic areas, and instead just got water from the nearby river to bathe in. Normally the baths were single person baths as well. Still Hinata was not looking to be able to say away from Ty Den. She was looking to stay close so it was not a problem at all. "I know very well of that. Still I am sure that you would rather have me, wouldn't you?" Hinata leaned across the tub, now on top of Ty Den. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, and she stared into his eyes, a seductive look in her own pale lavender orbs. "You know I have been wondering what you look like under that mask."

Slowly Hinata reached up, and let her finger slide under Ty Den's mask, about to pull it down. Ty Den's hand snapped up, however, and grabbed her wrist. "And you will still wonder even after tonight. Have you ever tried to see what was under Kakashi-senpai's mask? I have around the same under my own." Hinata raised an eyebrow, and could see Ty Den smiling under his mask. What did he mean? Ty Den couldn't look just like Kakashi under his mask. The two had different colored eyes, different hair, different everything, and when Ty Den finally let go Hinata ceased the opportunity, and pulled his mask down to find... Another mask. An exact duplicate of Ty Den's first mask covered Ty Den's face, and as Hinata pulled that down another one of the same kind waited, the first apparently gone. It had to be some weird jutsu. Still Hinata guessed it didn't matter in the ed. Ty Den didn't want a kiss then that was fine. "So tell me Hinata-chan. What inspired the change of heart?"

Hinata smirked. "Well you had helped me so much I thought it would be nice to... thank you." Ty Den chuckled, and let his hand slip between Hinata's legs, making the Hyuuga moan, a husky call that was a clear invitation for more.

Ty Den didn't bother to turn the invitation down, sliding into Hinata's entrance with a small grunt. Hinata couldn't believe his size. She had seen him moments before, but he really didn't look overly large. Still she guessed that was due to the fact that lengthy wasn't exactly the word that came to mind as the main descriptor. Ty Den's big plus was width, or so it seemed. Just that alone drove Hinata insane without any need to move, but as Ty Den did start to move Hinata closed her eyes tight, Ty Den's large member stretching her a bit. It didn't really hurt, but it was definitely a lot more to take than Hinata was used to. Hinata's whole body shivered as Ty Den sunk his member deep into her, tearing her instinctive self from the prison that her reasonable side had long ago trapped it in. A switch clicked on in Hinata's mind, and she was lost to the world around her save for Ty Den. A deep, husky moan escaped her throat as Ty Den jammed his member into her again after a very brief moment of pulling back.

Hinata had never actually had sex with Ty Den before, but she definitely knew that he would be a favorite of hers as long as they stayed in the same team. Now that she thought on it why had she never made a move on Ty Den in the first place? He was perfect. "Ty Den... Don't stop, go harder." Ty Den didn't disobey this command, and moved faster, pounded harder. Hinata felt as though Ty Den's manhood was literally jostling her insides, quaking through her, and stealing every bit of self control the Hyuuga had. It was enough to make Hinata pass out from the sheer ecstasy of it all, but Hinata wasn't so weak anymore. Back when Hinata was just discovering her love of sex such a wonderful man would have caused her to faint from pleasure, but she would resist the need to pass out for this.

What had to have been an hour passed, and Ty Den hadn't weakened a bit. The water that the couple now fucked in was near boiling hot, and a bit milky from the passionate meeting of the two. Ty Den's eyes clamped shut, Hinata could tell he was near his breaking point, though in truth she had come several times over, and about now was thanking her lucky stars that Ty Den was about to finish for the Hyuuga was positively exhausted. Finally Ty Den tensed up, and let loose inside of Hinata, his hot seed filling the Hyuuga completely. Normally Hinata would enjoy the afterglow at such times, but as she closed her eyes to calm down Ty Den's own sperm was truly felt inside her, Hinata's entrance now a furnace that heated her body, and made her shake with ecstasy. Hinata knew that Ty Den could heat up his body, but never did she think a trick such as this could be done. No wonder the former hot springs ninja always had a woman in his bed if he felt like it was necessary. Hinata swore that she would die, and as this all happened the world faded a bit. Unable to hold herself in the realm of consciousness anymore Hinata drifted to sleep.

Morning eventually came, and Hinata woke up in her own bed in a room with Tenten who spoke to her, and helped her pack up some new things to bring home. They soon were on the ship, Maya flirting with a sailor, and Brayden reading a book. Tenten drank some dark ale, and Ty Den, as usual, had found someone to flirt with, this one being a female ship hand that looked like she had other, better things to do, but was caught in Ty Den's proverbial net which could catch any woman, and pull them in in seconds. Tsunade stepped onto the deck, and looked to Tenten, and Hinata who nodded, and grabbed Maya just as she seemed to be fully ensnaring a male ship hand. She was dragged down below deck, and into a room with Tsunade who held a couple of small crystals. "Hello, Maya. I have been told that you have special eyes that make men like you... Is that correct?"

Maya giggled, and nodded. "What does this all mean, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked, sitting down on a chair in the room which blocked the door.

Tsunade sighed. "Legend says that over five hundred years ago an all female ninja clan was exiled from our home continent. These were called the Ibana Clan. They held doujutsu called the Yuwakugan, the eye of seduction, which could catch a man with a single look. The Ibana were supposed to be fair skinned women that stood tall, and streamline, their eyes making up for their bland figures. Still it seems that while they were bland looking then the other continent has increased the appearance significantly. Still the eyes appear the same. Maya-san, cannot seem to control her eyes, however, so we will have to inhibit them until she learns to use them fully, and responsibly." Maya looked confused, but Hinata came up behind her, and grabbed her arms, holding her steady. Tsunade stood up slowly, and put a crystal between her fingers, the little purple shard glittering in her hand. "This may sting a bit, Maya-san, but please do bear with it until it is all over."

With that said Hinata closed her eyes, and Tsunade jammed the crystal into one of Maya's eyes. He bloodless wound was all but nonexistent after Tsunade moved her hand away, the crystal sowing sideways above Maya's pupil. Maya squirmed, and cried out in pain, but Tsunade didn't give her time to strike back, shoving the other crystal bloodlessly into Maya's remaining uninhibited eye. The tan girl soon fell out of Hinata's grip, unconscious from the pain. Hinata sighed. It had to be done. Still Hinata wondered if bringing an exile back home was okay. Did it matter? She would see she supposed.

So there ya have it. Hope you liked it. I kinda ran out of muse in there, but I got it done. I need to step up on my descriptions, but I will try to improve next chapter. BTW, this chapter is a time skip ending. Next chapter will be after a year on the ocean, and such.

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
